


The Fire Within Me

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [24]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: A Reagan dies, Cold case blown open, Drama, F/M, Family, Kinda sorry but not sorry since it will be good, Love, Murder, Naked Danny, Obsession, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Sergeant Danny Reagan was a happy, blessed man. He had a loving wife, children who were the light of his day, and grandchildren he couldn't imagine life without. With the winter season upon New York City, Danny anticipated crime rising as the weather and stress-level of the whole City intensified. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into a case that once belonged to a young Officer Joe Reagan. A cold case in which there was no justice served, despite the efforts of Officer Reagan. With new evidence, can Sergeant Danny Reagan find justice for the victim of such a horrific crime? Will he be able to find the murderer or will the man who once evaded the NYPD, do it all over again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place like a week after the last one ended. :) So it's still October. Around Halloween.

"Put your hand up like this." Danny said, "Now hit like this." He hit the punching bag, "Okay. Now your turn."

Sam squinted at the punching bag. He took a good swing at the bag hitting it on the side, "I did it!" Sam smiled wide.

"Good job!" Danny patted Sam's head, "Do it again." 

Fall was slowly changing to winter. Bringing with it colder temperatures and bitter winds. Thursday before Halloween Danny was home early. Sam had followed his Daddy down to the basement while he worked out, then wanted to join in while Linda and the girls made treats for their class Halloween parties and Spense stayed busy playing in his high chair in the kitchen. This year their costumes were all storybook characters. It started with Grace who wanted to be Fern from Charlotte's Web. But when she pitched her idea for her siblings being Wilber, and Charlotte, Faith, and Sam said no. So Linda helped them look through the costumes. They picked Hansel and Gretel. Linda had found the cutest Corduroy Bear costume for Spense to wear. Linda had bribed Danny to dress up with her. He told her if the kids aren't going as a theme, he wasn't dressing up this year. However, when Linda pulled out her favorite book and bribed her husband he agreed. Linda was going as Irene Adler from the ' **Sherlock Holmes'** stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Linda's favorite Holme's story always was ' **A Scandal In Bohemia** " where Adler made her first and only appearance. Linda worked her husband until he agreed to go as Sherlock Holmes. Linda couldn't wait for Halloween with the kids. It was going to be so much fun with the kids this year. Linda was already planning Christmas presents for everyone. This year was the first year they were doing a secret Santa. Since the family had grown to eleven children under eighteen and five grown children plus all the adults in the family, it made Christmas gifts somewhat overwhelming. They split into groups. All the adults were putting names in a hat to buy for, and all the children were picking names out of a hat as well. The only stipulation was that adults couldn't pick their spouse. Linda was excited to see who she'd pick this year as well as Danny and the kids.

Linda put the finishing touches on a few sugar cookies shaped like ghosts, "You two stay here with your brother. I'm going to bring these and a drink down to Daddy and Sam." She smiled. Linda grabbed a Gatorade for Danny and a juice box for Sam. She walked down the stairs to the basement with the small plate of cookies. Linda smiled seeing Danny doing push-ups and Sam trying to copy his father. Sam was kneeling on the floor with his hands down touching his nose to the floor then pushing back up again as Danny did push-ups beside him. Linda's eyes wandered her husband's body for a few moments. She walked over to the two of them, "Who is ready for a snack?" She asked.

"Me!" Sam jumped up. 

Linda laughed, "I thought so. Are you working hard with Daddy down here?" Linda asked.

Sam nodded his head, "I stwong boy!" He put his arm up trying to make a muscle.

"You do a good job." Danny got up from the floor. He walked to his wife kissing her sweetly, "Thank you." He grinned taking a cookie.

Linda smiled, "I figured you two were getting hungry. Besides, laundry needs to be switched." Linda started towards the washing machine.

Danny shook his head, "Sam and I did it." He smiled, "Dryer just shut off a few minutes ago. There's a load I need to pull out and swap from the washer." 

"Since you're down here want to fold the clothes too?" Linda grinned.

"Hmm...I don't know. Sammie, do we want to fold the clothes for Mommy?" Danny chugged his Gatorade.

"I be 'elper!" Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, we can fold the clothes." Danny said.

"I really do have the best husband." Linda kissed his cheek.

Danny grinned, "Only because I have the best wife." He flirted, "Did the girls have fun baking?"

"They loved it. We made all kinds of cookies for Faith's class. Cupcakes for Grace's class. And we made brownies for Sam's class." Linda gave Sam a second cookie, "How's your training session going?" 

"We're having fun. Sam hit the punching bag a few times. I think he really likes it." Danny said as he watched Sam wander around the basement careful of his Daddy's things.

"I think the time with just you, does him a lot of good." Linda nodded her head. Danny hummed in agreement as Sam walked back to his parents, "Alright, you boys have fun down here. Don't get crumbs on the clean clothes." Linda kissed Sam's cheek before going back upstairs. She loved that Danny was making sure to spend extra time with Sam one-on-one when he was home. Linda's could never have imagined her life would turn out like this. There was nothing she'd change about it. Danny was more than anything she could have asked for in a husband. For the man to be the father of her children. She always thought she'd stop after having two kids but along came the little ones barrelling their way into Linda and Danny's life. Every second of the day she was thankful for every one of her children. Linda stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Faith read Spense an Elmo book while Grace carefully filled the dishwasher with dirty dishes putting the large pans aside. Linda knew being the wife of a cop, the wife of a Reagan, meant she always had to expect the unexpected. However, she never thought about another Reagan's past catching up to her future in a case that would send Danny on a manhunt that would end with so much more than just his life on the line. His career would hang in the balance as his actions were recorded, step-by-step. His need to catch the perpetrator would cause him to miss an important key to tracking the murderer down. The case would erupt so violently, it would nearly push Danny over the edge as he hunted for a killer that was hiding in plain sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Linda dropped the homemade treats off at each child's classroom then headed to work for the day. It was a full moon as well as the night before Halloween. Linda was sure she'd be swamped, even in the day time. She wasn't wrong. Linda worked till late that night, thanking Frank for stopping by to pick up Spense before gathering the other kids from their after-school program. Linda was just getting ready to leave her office when one of the nurses stopped her

"Can you help with this patent?" The nurse asked, "We really need to take this guy for an x-ray but he won't let his kids leave his sight. He keeps saying he needs to watch them. The kids aren't saying a word. I'm not sure what's going on."

"Did you notify Family Services to see if they can get the guy to let the kids go to them for a bit?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. He's refusing to let them go." The nurse said, "It looks like a fractured rib but we can't verify that. And the guy has some burn marks and puncture wounds. He won't say he's stabbed but in my experience, he was stabbed."

"Great." Linda sighed, "I'll see if I can separate him and the kids."

Linda walked down the hall with the nurse at her side, "Mr. Calhoun." Linda read his name off the chart, "I'm Nurse Reagan. Nurse Storrs informs me that we need to get you x-rayed but you're refusing."

"I can't leave my boys." The man shook his head.

"Okay. Is something wrong? Do you want me to contact the police for you?" Linda asked.

"No. It's fine. I just like to keep an eye on my boys." The man said. His eyes darting behind Linda at security walking the halls, "It's fine. No cops. I'm fine. The boys are fine."

"Okay." Linda nodded her head not believing the man, "How about they come? They can't go into the room with you but I'll stand outside the hall with Nurse Storrs and you'll be able to get the x-ray and they won't be anywhere but a door away." Linda smiled warmly. 

After a little more negotiating, Linda got Mr. Calhoun to agree to the x-ray. Linda wondered what could make a man so afraid of leaving his boys alone for just a few minutes in a hospital. Linda left work that night leaving the case in the hands of the capable doctors and nurses at the hospital. She had no idea what would turn up in just a few days and how this man would become the key to Danny's next big case.

* * *

Halloween passed with the Reagan children filled with sugar and candy as they stayed up late after trick-or-treating. A few days after Halloween found Linda sitting on the couch with a glass of wine after a long day at work. Danny had stayed late at work that night due to Beaz getting injured on the job. He wanted to make sure she was okay and check in on the case before leaving for the night. Linda placed the glass down on the side table while she curled up with the book she had been trying to read over the last week. Linda must have dozed off. She woke with a start when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Danny smiled warmly.

"S'ok." Linda yawned, "What time is it?" She asked.

"Late." Danny sat beside Linda putting an arm around her as she curled against his side.

"How's Beaz?" She asked.

"She's going to be fine. The bullet missed anything important and she got the perp in custody." Danny ran his hand up and down Linda's arm.

"That's good." Linda nodded her head, "How are you?"

Danny sighed, "I'm okay. We got the guy sweating it out in the box for the night. We'll see what happens in the morning with him." Danny held Linda close, "How was your day?"

"Jack stopped by the ER today." Linda said, "We had a patient who was high that took a swing at one of my nurses." Linda felt Danny's breath pause, "Security held him until police arrived. Jack and his partner arrested the guy for assault." Linda explained.

"Anyone hurt?" Danny asked his hand starting to inspect Linda's body beside him.

"No. No one got hurt. I'm alright." Linda looked up at Danny and kissed his cheek. The two sat cuddled up together for a few moments before Linda couldn't stop another yawn.

"C'mon. Let's go upstairs." Danny stood, stretching his hand out for Linda to take.

Linda let Danny help her up. She placed her wine glass in the sink while Danny checked the doors and windows to be sure the house was locked up for the night before the two of them walked up the stairs together. Not knowing that tonight Danny would be pulled from the comfort of their warm bed to find a cold case waiting for him.

* * *

Late that night Danny woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He carefully rolled over trying not to wake Linda, "Reagan." He groaned, "Alright...Where?...I'll be right there." Danny sighed as he ended the call.

Linda rolled to face Danny, "Everything okay?" She asked still half-asleep.

"Just a case I got called in on." Danny said. He kissed Linda's head, "Go back to sleep. Everything is okay." He promised. Danny wasn't sure what it was but he felt something just wasn't right about the case tonight. The officer that called him sounded shaken up. No one was hurt but the tone of the officer's voice didn't sit well with Danny.

Linda nodded her head, "Hey." She caught Danny's wrist as he got out of bed, "You come home to me."

Danny leaned over Linda holding her close for a moment, unsure of who needed the contact more, "Always." He whispered in her ear, "I love you." Danny pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Love you more." Linda whispered.

"Love you the most." Danny smiled. He lovingly tucked the covers around his wife watching as she made herself comfortable with her head on his pillow. Danny quietly walked around the room quickly changing and gathering his things. With one last kiss, he left the house headed for Staten Island.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny felt uneasy from the moment he pulled up to the scene. He stepped out of the car seeing Sean and his partner, Alex Cruz, scanning the area, "Officer Reagan. Officer Cruz. What do you got?" Danny hollared to the two young officers.

Sean and Alex walked over to him, "We have three male victims. An adult and two children. It looks like the car careened off the side of the bridge up there," Sean pointed to where the bridge rail was bent above them, "And when it hit it must have sparked. The fire department said it looks like an accelerant was used but can't be sure until it's tested." Sean reported.

"ID on the victims?" Danny asked the officers.

"No Sir." Alex shook his head. He held up an evidence bag with a charred cell phone inside, "We found the victims cell phone. TARU was able to connect it to a nine-one-one call placed two hours before the car was found. Not much on it but a lot of yelling and screaming. There's some background noise and you hear some tires squalling, then the line goes dead."

"And no one checked it out?" Danny wondered, if the call was placed two hours before the car was found, why this man and two kids dead.

"They did but they pinged the phone's location and no one was there when officers arrived. They tried to ping it again but it must have been turned off. TARU is trying to clean up the call to see if we can pull anything from it to help ID the victims or what exactly was going on during the call." Alex explained.

"Then we also found a gun in the area. It looks like it was thrown from the car. We ran the serial number. It's registered to Joe Reagan." Sean looked at his father unsure of what else to say. When he found out it was his Uncle's gun, Sean was stunned. He needed to take a few minutes to fully process the information he was being given. Sean never expected to be working a case attatched to his Uncle Joe.

Danny nodded his head, "Okay. See if you can find anything to support the Fire Departments theory of an accelerant." He patted Sean on the shoulder as he walked to the Detective's on the scene, "Detectives. How can I help?"

"Sergeant Reagan. Detective Walker, this is Detective Vance." A tall thin man shook Danny's hand, "Do you have any idea who our victims could be?"

"No clue." Danny shook his head, "We sure that's Joe's gun?" He asked unwilling to believe it.

"Yes, Sir. I had them run it three times before calling you." Detective Vance said.

"How long until we have an ID on the victims?" Danny asked.

"It's being jumped to the top of the list. The name Reagan on anything always makes the top of the line." Detective Walker said to Danny.

Danny nodded his head, "Send all the evidence and records to me."

"With all due respect Sir, this is in our jurisdiction." Detective Vance said not wanting the case taken from them.

"It's my family. That's  _my_ jurisdiction." Danny said irritably.

"Sir." Detective Vance tried to argue.

"Send it all to the 54th." Danny instructed them, "If you have a problem with it, you're more than welcome to talk to the Commissioner." Danny didn't throw his name around often but when he did, he expected that it was respected for what it stood for.

"Yes, Sir." Detective Walker said, "I'll make sure it gets to you."

Danny nodded his head. He walked over to where the Medical Examiner was extracting the bodies to ask a few questions.

"He's an arrogant asshole. Just let it go." Detective Walker put his hand on Detective Vance's shoulder holding him back from mouthing off to Danny.

"He thinks he can take our case just because his brother illegally gave this guy a gun." Vance huffed his hands in fists.

"Maybe the guy stole it?" Walker suggested, "Man, just let it go. You don't want to piss him off."

"Why? Because he's the great Danny Reagan. What a tool." Vance rolled his eyes.

"Want to get back at him for taking our case? Screw with little Reagan. Send him snipe hunting or better yet, sign him up for some volunteer hours." Walker suggested not knowing Danny heard every word on his way back to the Detectives.

Danny cleared his throat loudly, "First of all, my kid isn't that stupid. Second of all, if you screw with my kid, I'll know. Then I'll have to kick you ass as a father, not a cop. I'll put the gun and shield down for my family. Didn't I explain this earlier? My family, my jurisdiction." Danny said to the two Detectives, "You two have a good night." Danny pushed his way past them up the hill to the overpass for a look around before getting into his sedan and heading back to Manhatten. If Joe knew this person enough to give him a gun, Danny had a feeling it might be a friend of Joe's. He just couldn't figure out who it was.

* * *

A few hours later and multiple cups of coffie found Danny in his office at the 54th precinct. He sat at his desk as he waited for the call from the Medical Examiner. He hoped at least the adult male was in the system. He knew that would be the quickest, and easiest way to identify the bodies in the car. Danny ran through every one of Joe's friends who could have two kids traveling with him and why. He made a list of everyone he knew Joe was close with and started filtering people out. Danny had no idea it was a case Joe was working before he died. One that had gone cold for Joe and was never picked up again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted earlier but with my oldest at his father's house for the week I decided to clean the house which then shifted to rearrange my bedroom, then the boy's room, then it just kept going. LOL But the house was super clean for all of 5 minutes before the little one decided to dump the toybox out and proceed to hide in it because Kevin decided to play hide and seek after dinner. Though I can't really complain. Kevin drove down yesterday morning when he got off work to be here when my ex picked up the oldest, slept, then hung out a bit and drove back to go to work last night. Then drove back this morning when he was off to spend the day with me and Michael, and he left after dinner because he has to work tonight. Thankfully he has tomorrow off so he can catch up with his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Linda had dropped kids at school and headed to work. She dropped Spense at daycare and walked back down to her office. Her nose buried in a few papers she was reading through before a meeting she had that morning. Linda walked into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"Morning." Danny was sitting on the small couch in Linda's office. He handed Linda a cup of hot coffee and a breakfast bagel, "Dad said you and the kids were running late this morning. You shouldn't skip breakfast." Danny grinned.

"Sam lost a shoe, then Grace _forgot_ to brush her teeth with toothpaste again, Spense dumped a bowl of oatmeal on his head after I had him dressed and ready to go this morning. We all ran a bit late." Linda sat beside her husband.

Danny kissed his wife's lips sweetly, "Did you get some sleep after I left?" He studied her eyes for any sign of tiredness.

"I fell back asleep for a little bit." Linda nodded her head, "What about you?"

"Lots of coffee." Danny said, "But since I had to stop by for work, I thought my beautiful wife could use breakfast before I questioned her." Danny smiled.

"Questioned me about what?" Linda blushed at Danny's comment.

"Victim on my case last night was a patient here. Evan Calhoun." Danny said, "He was in the ER a few days ago. Do you remember him?" Danny asked sounding slightly irritable. Linda assumed he was tired from lack of sleep.

"Yeah. He had two kids with him. Two boys. One of my nurses pulled me in because he wasn't cooperating." Linda sipped her coffee, "I didn't follow up since he was discharged overnight. But we needed to get a chest x-ray. And Jessie reported some burns and puncture marks. She said it looked like he'd been stabbed but he wasn't talking much about how he was injured. He just kept refusing to leave his kids alone. What happened to him?" Linda asked Danny.

"Car accident. The car caught on fire. We got the IDs back on him and the two kids in the car first thing this morning. We're still working on locating family members. He didn't say anything about the mother or any family?" Danny finished his bagel.

Linda shook her head, "No. He just wouldn't leave his kids."

"And you didn't think to call the cops when you saw burns and puncture wounds on this guy?" Danny sighed angrily, "How could you let him go like that?"

"What was I supposed to do? The guy wasn't talking or complaining about anything. I talked to the kids before I left. Family services checked in on them before he was discharged. I can't force anyone to report something if they don't want to." Linda said.

"Well you should have called someone!" Danny lost his temper.

"Like who?!" Linda asked him, "The kids were fine and uninjured. The man was an adult who can make his own decision. Family services checked him out before he left. Who do you want me to call? Do I call nine-one-one every time I get a weird person in my ER?! He wasn't going to report anything!"

"Yeah well, now he's dead! And those two boys too!" Danny raged.

"That's not my fault, Danny!" Linda matched his anger.

"Maybe if you had done your job and called someone then he would be alive!" Danny spouted off words he didn't mean.

"Done my job?!" Linda stared at him.

"You know what I mean." Danny shook his head. He stood up from the couch to pace Linda's office, "I don't understand how you could see him like that and let him go."

"Because I can't detain someone because I think they were weird. Kids were fine. The dad was taken care of. I did  _my_ job." Linda crossed her arms, "This wasn't just a car accident was it, Danny?" Danny didn't reply. He looked over at Linda before sighing heavily as he walked in circles, "Fine! Don't tell me. I get it. I'm fine with the fact that I can't know what's going on. But whatever it is, however they died, isn't because we let him out of our ER."

"Your job includes letting police know when someone was assaulted like that. You didn't do that! How could you be so smart yet make such an ignorant mistake?!" Danny huffed.

"I  _did_ my job, Danny!" Linda took a deep breath, "How about you go do yours and figure out whatever this whole case is and when you pull your head out of your ass, you can apologize for placing the blame on me!" Linda picked up the file she was holding earlier and stormed out of her office leaving Danny fuming inside.

* * *

The rest of Linda's day had gone down hill from there. Her meeting ran over by an hour, making her attempt to catch up for the rest of the day. She'd had two college students that were brought in by NYPD. Both students were badly beaten, bleeding and bruised. According to the police, they were part of a hazing ritual for two of the college fraternities in an attempt to have only one frat brother standing at the end of the ritual. Throughout the entire time, the two boys were in the ER all they did was scream and shout at each other. When they were finally out of the ER, Linda swore her headache couldn't get any bigger. She underestimated the power of her bad day. A psych patient escaped from the ward upstairs causing the whole hospital to go on lockdown until the patent was found. The never ending alarm blaring loudly was only making Linda's headache worse. By the end of her day, Linda just wanted to go home, eat dinner, see her kids for a little while, and go to bed. 

* * *

Danny's day wasn't much better. After finding out that Detective's Walker and Vance hadn't listened to Danny's word about leaving Sean alone, Frank had to hold Danny back reminding him that Jack and Jamie and even Danny and Joe had their own hazing done to them because of the family name. Sean was fine. Detective's Walker and Vance had sent Sean on a wild goose hunt that landed Sean in the Emergency Room with a sprained wrist and soaked head to toe after falling through some thin ice, Detective's Walker and Vance had covered with fresh snow. Sean hadn't seen the ice when he followed their direction. With no sign warning about ice and no ice in sight, Sean listed to his superior officers and searched the area. Sergeant Powers in the 27th precinct and Sean's CO was handling the situation. Danny hoped they realized just how lucky they were that Sean only slipped under for a moment before being able to pull himself out and up onto a nearby snowbank before he became hypothermic. Still, Sean was in the emergency room being treated with IV's and being sent home in the care of his wife who almost had a panic attack on her way to the hospital. Whoever called her and informed her hadn't said if Sean was okay or even alive. The message left was to get to the hospital as soon as possible and that Sean was involved in an incident. Lucy had no idea what to expect when she walked in.

The rest of Danny's day was felt by every Detective in his department. He barked orders at them, demanded answers and refused to listen to anyone. Danny found an old cold case of Joe's. The six victims were all related to Evan Calhoun. They were all killed by blunt force trauma. A heavy metal weapon such as a pipe, hammer or wrench was used on each victim. None of the victims were sexually assaulted and they ranged from children to adults, male and female. The two boys were identified at Evan's son's, Scott and Brent. The medical examiner concluded that all three victims in the car were killed by blunt force trauma in the same way as Joe's cold case victims. They were killed before the car went off the bridge. That meant the car accident and fire was nothing more than a show to throw police off the killer's trail. Too many pieces of the puzzle fit together. Danny pulled the case from the archives and every bit of evidence. He had to go through it all. He needed to figure out what made this person start killing again and what did the Calhoun family have that made them such a high target?


	5. Chapter 5

"You said what, to her?!" Jamie almost choked on his burger he was eating in Danny's office. Danny had called Jamie asking him to stop by. He let Jamie in on the case wanting not only an extra Detective, one he knew was good at his job, but also wanting Jamie's help on cracking Joe's old case.

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have phrased it that way but..." Danny let his sentence hang in the air.

"But what?! You like being in trouble with Linda?" Jamie teased, "Danny if she had the guy checked out and he wasn't reporting anything and neither one of the kids said anything, what was she supposed to do? Hold the guy until NYPD got there and tried to force him to report whatever happened to him? Take the kids with no real reason to?"

Danny sighed, "I guess. I just...this is Joe's old case."

"Yeah. Not Linda's old case that she just didn't follow up on." Jamie said to his big brother.

"She could have let me know about this guy." Danny took a sip of his soda.

"Let you know what about him? That he was overprotective of his kids? I'd say that's pretty normal for our family too." Jamie replied, "How was she supposed to know this guy and his kids were going to die?"

"I don't know! I just wish I knew sooner. I could have saved him somehow. I could have known why Joe let this guy have a gun registered to Joe." Danny looked over at his phone as it lit up with a text from his wife.

"You gonna check that?" Jamie asked.

"Probably Linda telling me she's still pissed at me. I just want to figure this case out." Danny grumbled not looking at his phone. He knew she'd call a second time if it was extremely important. He often couldn't answer her call because he was working or busy. So it wasn't abnormal for him to miss her call. Tonight he just wanted to finish up with Jamie and get some sleep.

* * *

Finally, Linda was done with her work day. She picked up Spense from the hospital daycare then Grace, Faith, and Sam from their after-school program. There was construction on the way home from the school that caused traffic to back up with Linda and the kids in the middle of it. Linda pulled into the garage just as all the kids started to whine and complain they were hungry, bored, and Spense cried wanting to get out of his car seat. Linda trudged into the house with all the kids. She quickly threw a frozen pizza in the oven while checking the kid's backpacks for any papers she needed to look at and double checking their homework they usually completed at the after-school program. Twenty minutes later the kids were happily eating dinner while Linda grabbed a slice for herself and packed their lunches for the next day. After dinner, the kids ran around while Linda finished the last two slices of pizza that were left. She could hardly wait for bedtime. 

As she put the kids to bed she had an onslaught of questions about Daddy and when he was coming home because everyone missed him so much. Linda fielded questions from all three kids reminding them that sometimes Daddy had to work a lot but he'd be home soon. Soon Linda was left with a house of sleeping children. She quickly readied herself for bed. She'd tried calling Danny but frowned when she got no answer. Linda settled for texting him the one thing neither one of them ever went to bed without saying to each other.

' **Goodnight. I love you.'** Linda looked at her text before sending it. She added, ' **Come home to me.'** to the end before sending it off. Linda plugged her phone in and closing her eye hoping she'd be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Danny came home close to midnight that night. He was exhausted. He walked through the house double checking doors and windows as part of his nightly habit. Danny climbed the stairs quietly not wanting to wake the kids. He peeked in on Grace and Faith, then Sam, then Spense. Danny watched each of his kids for a few moments before walking down the hall to his own bedroom. Danny frowned when he saw his wife sleeping. He kicked himself for how he acted this morning. Thanks to a long talk with Jamie over grabbing a burger and going over the case together, more like Jamie telling Danny how Danny was being a jerk, Danny realized he'd blamed Linda for something that clearly wasn't her fault. And even if it  _was_ her fault. She didn't need to be yelled at like he'd hollered at her that morning.

Danny showered and changed for bed staying as quiet as possible. He had no idea about Linda's horrible day but he didn't want to wake her. Danny climbed into bed. His body seeming to melt into the mattress as he finally rested. Danny was surprised when Linda rolled over putting her head on his chest.

"Hey." Danny pulled Linda close, "I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"You didn't. I can't sleep. I'm still mad at you. But I can't sleep and you're home so I'll take advantage of it." Linda said.

"Linda-" Danny started to apologize.

"Danny, I don't have the energy tonight. We can talk in the morning." Linda closed her eyes.

"But Linda," Danny ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Danny. I've had a really horrible, long day today. I love you but I just don't have it in me to argue tonight." Linda sighed.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head, "I love you." Danny kept his arms around his wife for the rest of the night hoping she'd forgive him in the morning.

* * *

Linda woke up first that morning. She laid in bed in Danny's arms for a few moments before rolling over to look at the time on her phone. She sighed heavily realizing she'd woken up almost an hour before she needed to be up to get the kids ready for school on time. Linda knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She decided to take the extra time she had that morning and take a long hot shower. The shower not only gave Linda time to think it also perked up her mood that seemed to carry over from the night before. Linda tipped her head back and closed her eyes to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. Her irritation with her husband dissipating as she finished rinsing her hair out. Linda turned the water off and reached for her towel. Once she was mostly dry Linda wrapped the towel around her body as she dried her hair. She sighed when she felt Danny's arms encircle her waist from behind.

"Morning." Linda said continuing to dry her hair. Danny's lips on the back of her shoulder stilled her movements, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Danny."

"You only yelled because I yelled at you first and you were defending yourself. I'm the one that should be sorry." Danny apologized.

"It's fine, Danny. We both argued with each other. You yelled, I yelled. We're both sorry about it. It's fine." Linda said not wanting to argue with him anymore. She knew he blew up at her for no reason. She'd accept his apology and they'd move on.

" **No**." Danny shook his head. He spun Linda in his arms, "It's not fine. It's not okay." He looked into her eyes, getting lost in them, "You don't deserve to be yelled at like that. You didn't do anything wrong. And even if you did I shouldn't speak to you like that. Ever. You deserve...so much more than what I gave you yesterday. It wasn't my best day. And I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"We're fine Danny. We're okay." Linda cupped his cheek.

"I know we are. But you need to know that I realize I acted like a complete idiot. And you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't cause anything. None of this is in any way your fault. And I'm sorry I ever insinuated it was your fault." Danny pulled her close, "What did Dr. Bennett say?" Danny thought for a moment, "It's owning up to our own actions and recognizing when we hurt the other. Apologizing for the behavior, then changing the behavior and realizing that hurting each other is never an acceptable answer. But knowing that changing behavior is hard work but the best we can do is try." 

Linda's jaw almost hit the floor, "Look at you. Danny Reagan. Taking advice from a psychiatrist." Linda teased lightly.

Danny smiled, "When it's important to you, I'll do anything." Danny said seriously, "I love you, Linda. I can't promise I won't blow up again. But I _can_ promise I'm trying harder to recognize when I've acted like a total jerk and when I need to apologize to you. And that I completely realize just how lucky I am. Because it takes an amazing woman to love me even when I've acted like that."

"I think I have plenty of my own problems that you love me through." Linda tossed the towel she'd been using for her hair on the counter behind her so she could loop her arms around Danny's neck, "I love you, Danny. No matter what. I'll always love you. It was an argument. A stupid pointless argument. That needs no more thought. I love you. And I know you love me. And that's never going to change. We don't need to dwell on this anymore." Linda kissed her husband's lips slowly, "I love you so much. I know your temper can explode. But never have I ever been afraid of you." Linda said knowing that was one of Danny's fears that always lingered in the back of his mind, "I know you'll never hurt me. Even when you're blowing your lid. Because you love me. Besides," Linda grinned, "Someone is having me take self-defense classes and showing me how to protect myself." 

"Oh, so you think you know everything now?" Danny teased.

Linda laughed softly, "Someone is teaching me all about watching the right and left and how to get out of someone's hold on me." She lightly jabbed at Danny's abs.

Danny nodded his head, "That I am."

"Besides, to stop _you_ in your tracks all I'd have to do is this." Linda tugged at her towel letting it pool around her ankles. Danny's eyes trailed up and down his wife's naked body in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words. Linda blushed as her smile spread. She watched in amusement as Danny had to think of something to say or do.

"That's not playing fair." Danny put his hands on her hips.

"All's fair in love and war, Babe." Linda smiled wide.

"Well if that's the case," Danny gently held his wife's face with one hand as he kissed her lips slowly and sweetly. His other hand wrapping around her back pulling her close. Linda dragged her nails lightly up and down Danny's back. He felt the pull of her nails through the thin cotton tank top he wore. Danny's lips trailed down Linda's neck, desperate to touch every inch of her perfect skin. He kneaded her breast with one hand as his lips teased the other. Linda tugged Danny's shirt over his head hating the few seconds of lost contact. The second she tugged his shirt free she flung it into the hamper only a few feet away. Danny gasped when Linda dropped to her knees pulling his pajama pants down. He shivered as he felt her mouth on his legs and her hands on his ass. She purposely kept her mouth and hands away from Danny taunting and teasing him. She wanted him to be putty in her hands. Linda's tongue mapped the veins and muscles in Danny's thighs occasionally getting just close enough for Danny to feel her hot breath before backing away.

Danny could barely think let alone speak as Linda's hands roamed his body. She squeezed his ass before lightly tracing his ab muscles over and over with the tips of her fingers. Linda traced her name on his skin with each finger before moving just close enough for Danny to sigh softly. Her name tumbled from his lips. Linda smiled as she finally relented. Her touch causing Danny to grip the countertop behind her head to steady himself. The second she took him in her mouth, her name was heard echoed around the room. Danny tangled his fingers in her hair as he felt every nerve in his body light up. Linda knew exactly how to swirl her tongue, how to touch him, to make him feel good. Danny felt heat coil inside as Linda expertly tortured her husband. Danny gasped when he felt Linda ease off. She slowly rose to her feet letting her mouth and hands make the journey over his chest pausing to travel the hard lines of his pectoral muscles with one hand continuing to fondle him. Danny could hardly take any more.

He lifted Linda onto the counter carefully as his mouth descended hungrily upon her body. Danny bit into her inner thigh just enough to leave a dark red mark on her skin. Danny knew how much it turned Linda on to have a hidden mark from her husband on her skin. It was something they found out by accident many years ago when they were newlyweds. At first, Linda had been ashamed to admit she liked when Danny was slightly rough with her. She had felt it made her weird or something was wrong with her. But after discussing it through a series of embarrassing conversations they figured out that it wasn't exactly Danny being rough that Linda enjoyed. It was the feeling of his strength and protection. Having a mark on her skin from her husband after they made love, seemed to provide Linda with a sense of security throughout the day. Knowing how strong and powerful her husband could be yet knowing how gentle and loving he always was to her, flipped a switch in her brain that pulled her closer to the edge every time they had sex. Even after everything that happened to her. After being assaulted and taken advantage of, Linda remained firm in her feelings. She'd told Danny it was different when it was his marks on her skin. She consented to them being there. She felt safe with his teeth on her skin, with his fingers holding her tight enough to leave light marks where his hands once were. She knew that no matter what Danny would never take advantage of her and the second she had a problem Danny had always backed off letting her have space to shift or move or stopping until she was comfortable again or stopping completely. There were times Linda didn't even have to tell Danny something was wrong. He'd stop when he felt her body tense or see her face twist with the slightest hint of uncomfortableness. Linda was pulled from her spiraling thoughts when Danny's tongue darted inside her. She gasped as he worked her over with his mouth. His hands spreading her legs apart and his unshaven face prickling her most sensitive skin. Linda had been so lost in thought she quickly reached the edge. Falling over as Danny refused to let up. Linda's second trip was bigger than the first. Pleasure ripped through her body as Danny's tongue pressed against her causing her breath to stop while she swore she blacked out for a moment.

Danny gave Linda almost no recovery time as he pulled her off the counter to her feet, turning her to face the mirror. He watched as her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Linda braced her arms on the counter as Danny easily slipped into her. He wrapped an arm low around her hips letting his fingers dip just low enough to keep Linda buzzing high while he wrapped the other around her chest resting his hand over the tattoo on her shoulder holding her tightly to his body. Linda's chin hit her chest as Danny's lips covered every inch he could reach on her back and neck. She moaned Danny's name over and over until she felt fire rage through her body. Danny worked Linda through her high as he continued to move. He picked up his pace wanting to push Linda, one more time. His efforts paid off when he professed his love for his wife while his body exploded triggering an aftershock from Linda that squeezed Danny until they both could breathe again. Danny rested his forehead on Linda's shoulder as he caught his breath sighing when he heard Linda's alarm on her phone go off.

"I need a second shower." Linda sighed softly.

"With company?" Danny grinned.

"I have twenty minutes before I have to make breakfast and get children up." Linda said.

"I can do twenty minutes." Danny pulled Linda to the shower, turning the warm water on, determined to make the best of the last twenty minutes of their morning together.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day Danny caught a break. He located the mother and wife of the victims in the car. Danny took Jamie with him as they went to talk to her. 

"You smooth things over with Linda?" Jamie asked.

Danny nodded his head while he drove, "Yeah. I told her I was being a jerk and apologized."

"Margaret said Linda was in a better mood today." Jamie commented.

"Do they have nothing better to do than talking about us when they talk?" Danny sighed.

"I think they talk about kids too. She was talking about Jo when I left this morning. Will found this cartoon on Netflix called Jo-Jo's circus and now he keeps wanting to watch it with his sister and calls her Jo-Jo." Jamie grinned.

Danny chuckled, "Grace thought we called Spencer, Spense because he was _expensive_." Danny said, "It took almost three weeks until Linda and I figured out why Grace kept trying to give us money from her piggy bank.

"Like he was an expense?" Jamie grinned.

"Yeah. Linda and I had no idea what Grace was talking about. She just kept saying she wanted to pay for her own things and buy stuff for Spense because he was Spense. But she meant he was expensive." Danny explained, "It was cute."

"That's funny. Poor Grace must have been so confused." Jamie laughed, "I can't wait until Will and Jo are older and can talk."

"Don't wish for that too quick. I'm still happy Spense still hasn't taken his first step without holding onto something yet. Once he does, Linda and I will be chasing him everywhere." Danny smiled thinking of his baby.

"Did you ever think you'd have this many kids?" Jamie asked Danny.

Danny shook his head, "No. I didn't think we'd have six kids. I thought we were done with the boys and then Grace came along. The twins were a total surprise. And then there was so much time...And Spense came along." He steered the car down the city streets, "I haven't told Linda yet, so don't go telling Margaret. I'm thinking about getting a vasectomy. She can't have kids ever again. Linda won't have children again."

"Right." Jamie nodded, "So why the vasectomy?" He asked.

"I love Spenser. I love my son and can't imagine not having him. I adore him. But I never want to relive that Hell again. So if God forbid something happens or someone...It would just protect against something happening again." Danny explained.

"Makes sense." Jamie nodded his head, "You going to tell Linda before you do it?" 

"I don't want her to talk me out of it but I know that I should tell her before I have it done." Danny pulled up in front of the apartment complex.

"I don't think she will give you a hard time about it. It's Linda. I think if anyone understands it would be her." Jamie said supportively.

Danny parked the car and turned it off, "I hope so." He stepped out, "Katrina Calhoun's apartment is on the third floor." Danny stated.

"Let's go." Jamie followed his big brother into the apartment. The two Reagan's walked up the narrow stairwell.

Danny went to knock on her door only to have the door creak open. Immediately he and Jamie pulled their weapons, "Katrina Calhoun?!" Danny called out.

"Police!" Jamie shouted. The two entered the small, dim, apartment, "Katrina Calhoun?!" Jamie made his way through the kitchen while Danny walked around the living room towards the bedrooms.

"Anyone home?!" Danny yelled keeping his gun ready. As he passed a hall closet he heard a noise from inside. Jamie appeared in the hall, hearing the same noise. Danny stood back keeping his gun aimed at the door ready to shoot if necessary. He silently counted to three before Jamie pulled the door open, "POLICE DON'T MOVE!"

A petite, thin woman was hiding in the closet holding a monkey wrench in her hands. She flailed the wrench around as she screamed in fear.

"Ma'am!" Jamie caught her wrist.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled at Jamie and Danny.

"NYPD!" Danny said loudly, "Drop the weapon!" He said while holding his gun steady.

The woman let go of the wrench. It fell to the ground smacking loudly on the hardwood floors, narrowly missing Jamie's toes.

"Is anyone else here?!" Danny asked.

"The woman shook her head, "No."

"Who are you?!" Jamie asked not letting her go.

"Matilda Lamb." She said in fear, "Now let me go!" She yanked at her arm trying to get away from Jamie, "What do you want from me?!" She yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked her.

"It's my apartment. Now go away and leave me alone!" Matilda yelled frustrated with the police.

"Do you know Katrina Calhoun?" Danny asked holstering his weapon. They moved Matilda away from the closet and the wrench still on the floor.

"Yeah. Sort-of. Technically I guess it's her apartment but she's subletting it to me." Matilda explained.

"Why were you hiding in the closet?" Jamie asked her.

"Two cops with guns barged in. What would you do if you were a single black woman in the city?" She asked.

"The door was open. We had reason to be concerned too for the welfare of the occupant." Danny explained.

"Whatever. Just leave." She crossed her arms.

"We'll leave when we're done asking questions. you know where we can find Katrina Calhoun?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't know. Bali? Tahiti? She said she was going on a tropical vacation for a while." Matilda shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't really ask. She gave me two months free rent if I promised not to let her plants die."

"Got a contact number?" Danny asked the woman.

"I have an email. She never talks on the phone." Matilda said.

"And you didn't think it was a bit odd when you moved in?" Jamie wondered.

"You try and find a place with no roommates and two months free rent in this neighborhood. When you find something less odd as a socially awkward renter let me know." Matilda rolled her eyes, "Here's her email." 

Danny jotted it down on a notepad, "You know anything about her? Heard her talk about a husband and kids?"

"Kids? She had none. Not that I know of anyway. And her fiancee stopped by a few days ago to fix the sink. She must have gone on vacation without him because she said she was leaving two weeks ago and he was just here." Matilda told the Reagan brothers.

"He got a name?" Danny asked.

"Marlin something. Walker, Wakeson, Waker, Wake-something or other, I don't know. Something like that." Matilda looked around, "Is she okay? Is she being arrested?" 

"We just need to talk to her. If you hear from her, please give us a call and let her know we'd like to speak to her." Danny handed Matilda his card, "And don't leave your door open if you don't want uninvited guests."

"Thanks for the tip. Now can you go?" Matilda sighed.

Danny and Jamie nodded their heads. The two Reagan's left the apartment with more questions than answers. Danny was on a mission to track down Marlin and Katrina. He wondered why Katrina seemed to lead a double life. Could she be the one that was after her own husband? Danny and Jamie drove back to the precinct hoping TARU could pull something with the email address they were given by Matilda.


	7. Chapter 7

"Got her!" Jamie shouted over his shoulder at his older brother, "Katrina Calhoun was just spotted at JFK, facial recognition found her. She is using an ID with the last name Grimm. She was last seen with this guy." Jamie pointed to a picture on his computer screen.

"Marlin?" Danny asked.

"Yup. Marlin Wakefield. Here's his address." Jamie held up a post it note, "I wouldn't expect him out there. He's got a lot of money. I would have taken a guess at an apartment here in Manhatten."

"Bodine Street." Danny hummed, "That's out in Port Richmond. Why would a guy worth this much money have a house out near the water treatment plant?"

"Wait! I remember Wakefield!" Beaz shouted. She rifled through some papers on her desk, "Got it! Joe interviewed him. His notes suggest he liked Wakefield for the murderer. Wakefield worked for the Calhoun family for years. Then they started dropping like flies. Wakefield was injured while Carol Calhoun was murdered but the injuries to Wakefield weren't as severe as anyone else and it didn't add up to the killers MO. But he had a solid alibi for the night of the other murders. Joe's notes say he had to have a partner he just couldn't figure out who it was."

"It has to be her." Danny said.

"You think?" Jamie asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Beaz, and Rodriguez, let's go." Danny ordered his detectives to follow him and Jamie.

* * *

On their way to Staten Island Jamie read through the file they'd collected on Katrina Calhoun, "Danny. Before she was Katrina Calhoun, she was Katrina Peterson."

"So it's her second husband." Danny nodded his head.

"It's her fifth." Jamie said pulling the information TARU sent over, "She's been married five times. Six if she's really married to Wakefield. And guess what happened to each family?"

"There's no way." Danny looked over at his little brother.

"All dead. The first family was trapped in a house fire. The second all died in a mass murder-suicide the cops in California deemed the father to be the shooter since he's the one whose death was ruled a suicide. Her third family looks like it was picked off one by one. A car accident, a shooting, a stabbing, a little of everything with them. The fourth all died by strangulation and blunt force trauma but they never caught the killer. Each time conveniently Katrina wasn't home or was far away. She remained the last living relative for all families." Jamie searched deeper.

"Did she have a solid alibi?" Danny asked.

"Each and every time." Jamie nodded his head, "But that can't be right. No one has that bad of luck picking a family."

"Wakefield have any family?" Danny wondered.

"Not that I can tell. It's just him and his money." Jamie said. He clicked a few more times as he read, "Woah. And so does she. Some juvie records, in and out of foster care, trouble at school, went into rehab at nineteen. She's had a rough life until her first marriage. Then she got some money from the life insurance policy on her then husband. Now she's loaded."

"Well, you marry that many times and are the last one standing you'd...you'd get everything." Danny thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked him.

"What if she's marrying for money only to kill them and gain their wealth?" Danny explained, "If she grew up poor she'd never want to go back to that. Maybe she's marrying for money."

"That would at least explain why a thirty-eight-year-old woman is with Marlin Wakefield who is older than Dad." Jamie said.

"Call Beaz and Rodriguez. Let them know to expect more than just some questioning and radio ahead for a backup unit to be on standby." Danny instructed Jamie. He wasn't taking any chances with a woman who seemed to like to kill.

* * *

Linda Reagan walked out of the emergency department of New York-Presbyterian Hospital. The day was thankfully slow and easy. Linda had a few free minutes with one of her co-workers, Diane, to run across the street to grab a cup of hot chocolate from the food cart. Linda swore theirs was better than any the hospital made. Linda and Diane stood in the line waiting for hot chocolate. 

"I can't believe how much snow is supposed to hit tonight." Diane rubbed her gloved hands together.

"I know. I can already hear the kids praying for a snow day." Linda laughed. She stepped forward as the line moved slowly.

"It's already starting to get icy out." Diane pointed to the crosswalk where pedestrians were carefully crossing the road from the parking lot to the hospital.

"It was slick out this morning too." Linda noted, "On the way in I saw a car that slid off the road into a snow bank." She frowned.

"I swear, every winter. People don't know how to drive in this." Diane sighed, "It's like they do it for the season then forget as soon as the snow goes away. And it keeps coming earlier and staying later every year. Last year the first snowfall wasn't till after Thanksgiving. We've got two weeks until the holiday and we're already getting snow delays in the morning."

"Danny broke down and bought a snowblower." Linda laughed, "I think after the boys moved out and had their own kids and lives and with the little ones who aren't really helpful when it comes to shoveling Danny got sick of doing it alone. Last winter I had to force him inside to warm up before he caught pneumonia from being so wet and cold trying to shovel our cars out." Linda got to the front of the line, "Two please." She and Diane paid for their drinks, "Thanks." Linda smiled. 

"Is he going to be the one to use it?" Diane laughed, "My husband got one and I end up out in the snow more than him."

"I will happily go use the snow blower if he will cook home made soup, take care of kids and run me a hot bath when I'm done like I do for him." Linda grinned.

"Oh, so you bribe him?" Diane chuckled. She pushed the button for the crosswalk while they waited.

"Of course." Linda said, "It's like potty training when you give the kid a cookie if they use the potty."

"That's perfect." Diane smiled.

The two women made their way onto the crosswalk. Diane a step behind Linda.

Linda put her cup to her lips to sip the hot chocolate when out of the corner of her eye she saw a car barreling down the road. Linda had no time to move before the front of the hit her. Linda's body flew up onto the hood of the car smashing into the windshield. The car backed up letting Linda's limp body roll off. It paused for a moment before swerving around her and speeding off, the tires squealing in the distance.

* * *

Margaret Reagan sat at home enjoying her newborn baby girl. Will was an amazing big brother always wanting to help Mommy with the baby. Margaret was sitting on the couch in the living room nursing Jo while Will played on the floor when she thought she heard a noise from the back of the house. Margaret shifted Jo and gave the infant a pacifier for a moment while she pulled her shirt down. She stood up looking through the kitchen to the back door trying to see if something was there when she heard glass shattering. Margaret jumped at the sound of the house alarm starting to blare. When she saw a dark hooded figure appear outside the glass window near the back door she screamed. She grabbed a scared crying Will around the middle and ran upstairs with her two babies in her arms. She ran into hers and Jamie's bedroom slamming the door shut behind her. Margaret quickly threw the lock knowing it wasn't going to hold up for long. 

"Mommy!" Will cried.

Margaret put her hand over his mouth, "It's okay. It's okay. You have to be quiet. Shhh..." She told him. Margaret looked around the room not knowing where to hide. She shuffled her children into the closet pushing Will into the corner behind her, holding Jo tightly.

"Dawk." Will started to sob.

"It's okay. Mommy has her phone. It's okay." Margaret slipped her phone out of her back pocket and dialed nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, do you need police, fire, or EMS?" The dispatcher asked.

"Police. My name is Margaret Reagan, Commissioner Reagan's daughter-in-law. My husband is Detective Jamie Reagan in the 12th precinct. Someone is breaking into my house and my babies are home with me." Margaret rushed out in one breath. She carefully laid baby Jo on the floor behind her as she rooted around in the dark until her hand hit the safe. Margaret punched in the code and pulled Jamie's off-duty weapon out. She quickly loaded the gun.

"Are you out of the house?" The dispatcher asked Margaret.

"No. We're in the master bedroom. We're in the closet. I have my husband's gun." She said.

"Okay, ma'am. Help is on the way. Be quiet and don't talk if you think the intruder will find you." The dispatcher said calmly to Margaret.

Margaret nodded her head forgetting for a moment the dispatcher couldn't see the motion, "Okay. Hurry."

"I sent everyone as fast as they can get there. You just keep trying to keep the kids quiet too. They are coming." The dispatcher tried to speak slow and calm so Margaret wouldn't panic.

Margaret said a quick prayer as she held the gun towards the door ready to fire at anyone who dared open it ready to harm her or her babies.


	8. Chapter 8

Margaret Reagan was squatting in the closet with her two small children behind her. She barely breathed as Will sat in the corner sucking his thumb and Jo dozed off not knowing any better on the floor behind Margaret. Margaret's heart thumped in her ears as she heard someone enter her bedroom. She aimed the gun carefully at the door ready to fire in an instant.

"NYPD! Margaret Reagan!" A loud voice boomed. 

She saw the handle start to turn. Feeling something was off Margaret yelled out, "Don't touch that door!" 

"Ma'am it's okay. We got the intruder." The voice yelled back.

"No one but a Reagan opens that door!" Margaret yelled.

"Ma'am you're husband is on his way. Let's get you out of that closet." The handle jiggled again. Margaret strained to hear sirens or someone else in the room.

"No! No one but a Reagan!" She yelled loudly.

After a few tense moments, the world seemed to stop. Margaret slowly stood keeping her gun aimed at the door. Finally, the muffled sound of sirens was heard. Margaret gasped as she felt the floor shake as the man outside the closet ran out of the room. She listened carefully as police burst through the door to her home.

"NYPD!" 

"DON'T MOVE!"

"HE WENT OUT THE BACK!"

"POLICE!"

Margaret held her gun tight not ready to let go of the only sense of security she had at the moment.

"Margaret Reagan! My name is Sergeant Luke Davidson with the 33rd precinct. I have Detective Jamie Reagan on my walkie-talkie. I'm going to step in front of the closet door and put my walkie to the front of it so he can talk to you and verify who I am and that your house is secure. No one will open the door until you grant us verbal permission. The suspect fled out the back door. We have a team canvassing the neighborhood. There are two teams of officers here. One team is inside your house and one is outside securing the perimeter. Your house has been thoroughly swept. There is no one in here that will harm you or your children." The officer stated clearly. He stepped in front of the door as he told her he would, "Go ahead, Detective." The Sergeant put his walkie against the door so Margaret would be able to hear Jamie.

"Margaret!?" Jamie yelled.

"Daddy!" Squealed Will.

"Margaret, you're safe! I'm twenty minutes out still. I'm on my way. Sergeant Davidson and his team will stay with you at the house. I'm coming, honey." Jamie said loudly.

"Okay."Margaret said, "You can open the door." She lowered her weapon slightly still on edge.

Sergeant Davidson carefully and slowly opened the door keeping one hand up and the other on the handle. When the door was open enough he held his other hand up to show her he wasn't holding a weapon as he kicked the door open slowly, "I'll need you to put that gun down." He instructed her.

"Yes. Of course." Margaret nodded her head. She tried to let it go but found her grip holding firm, "Just uh..." Her hands shook as the adrenaline rush still pumped in her veins.

"Let me help you." He slowly put his hand on the weapon so it wouldn't misfire and took Margaret's hands off it. Sergeant Davidson unloaded the weapon before handing it back to Margaret, "Let's get you out of here." He smiled warmly.

Margaret took a deep breath. She placed the gun back in the safe, locking it up once again, thankful she hadn't needed to use it. Margaret turned to Will who had stood and gripped his Mommy's leg, "This is Daddy's friend." She smiled, "Let's get your sister and you can go look at the police car." She said to him.

"Daddy?" Will asked.

"He's coming home." Margaret kissed her baby boy's cheek. Margaret picked tiny Jo up in her arms who had slept through the whole ordeal. She frowned as she realized her shirt had milk down the front of it from stopping nursing Jo to see what the noise was, "Uh Sergeant, before we go outside can I change my shirt?" She asked, "I just...baby stuff."

"Yes, of course." He nodded his head, "My wife used to complain about it all the time. Would you like me to hold your little one for a moment?"

"Thank you." Margaret grabbed a shirt off a hanger in the closet. She paused not knowing where to change.

"Your name is Will isn't it?" Sergeant Davidson smiled at Will. Will nodded his head in excitement, "How about we give your Mommy a few moments of privacy and we can guard the door together? And if you do a really good job you can get a special sticker I have in my car."

"Thanks." Margaret sighed in relief. She watched as Will took Sergeant Davidson's hand. The two walked into the hall together while the Sergeant held Jo in one arm. He shut the door behind him giving Margaret a moment to change but also a moment to let herself go without her children seeing their mother cry.

* * *

When Jamie got a phone call saying someone had broken into his house and his wife was on the phone with nine-one-one, Danny didn't think twice before turning the sedan around and driving right back over the bridge headed for Queens. Halfway there Danny got his own terrifying phone call. Linda had been hit by a car that took off after hitting her. The only glimmer of luck was their location when Danny got the phone call. They were only miles away from being able to swing by Danny's house so he could get his personal vehicle. Danny thanked God he took the Sedan home last night leaving one vehicle still parked in the garage. Jamie sped off on his way home while Danny drove into Lower Manhatten both of them fearing the worst for their own wives while they prayed each others wife was okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little evil. I was going to add Linda's part to this but that's next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Danny burst through the doors of New York-Presbyterian hospital. He ran over to the officers that were on scene recognizing a few of them, "Where's my wife?" He asked.

"Sergeant Reagan. Third floor. She was admitted. We're just trying to get everyone's statement from down here. Officer's Munudez and Arbor are on protection detail at the moment. We've secured the hospital. Commissioner is on his way and Officer Reagan is off duty but upstairs waiting for you, Sir." One of the Officer's reported.

"Thanks." Danny nodded his head. Danny took the stairs sure they would be faster than the slow elevator. When Danny finally made it to Linda's room he saw Jack and Kathleen sitting by Linda's bedside. Danny stared at his wife. Her face was pale, except for the large red mark across her cheek. When she hit the road again her cheek had scraped against the pavement.

Danny stepped into the room, "Jack." He said softly so as not to startle his son.

"Dad." Jack looked over at his father. Danny hated the fear in his son's eyes, "She hasn't woken up yet."

"It's okay." Danny walked over to Jack and Kathleen, "You two okay?"

"We're fine. I was home when Grandpa called me so I came straight here. I called Kathleen on my way. Grandpa said something about someone broke into Uncle Jamie's house too? Is Aunt Margaret and the kids okay?" Jack asked his father.

"I haven't called him yet. He said he'd call as soon as he got home." Danny pulled up a chair to the other side of Linda's bed. He took her left hand in his frowning when her wedding ring was missing.

"Oh here." Kathleen handed him a small baggie, "They had to take her rings off and her glasses broke but I got them to let me into her office to see if she had a spare pair in her desk and she did so I put them up here for when she wakes up."

"Thank you." Danny nodded his head.

"Sergeant Reagan." The doctor lightly knocked on the door, "I'm Doctor Simmons. I wanted to go over your wife's injuries with you." He stood at the foot of Linda's bed.

"Dad. Did you want us to go?" Jack offered.

"I'm fine if you're fine." Danny didn't want to force Jack to stay if he didn't want to listen to everything the doctor might say.

"We're okay." Kathleen said squeezing Jack's hand.

"Good." Dr. Simmons said, "Mrs. Reagan suffered multiple contusions, lacerations, burns, and abrasions. She suffered a severe concussion when her head came in contact with the hood of the vehicle then again on the road. Mrs. Reagan was concious for a little while but lost consciousness in the emergency department where she began to have trouble breathing. She fractured three ribs causing the breathing trouble. Her back was re-injured from a previous injury. It looks like not only was she shot in the back once she also suffered a deep puncture wound. Before she lost consciousness she was saying she had a lot of back pain. We did a thorough scan of her spinal cord and found no injuries. Her most major injury is a fractured pelvis. It's a minor fracture that we are keeping a very close eye on. Right now we are giving her pain medication and keeping her off her feet as treatment. We want to keep her for a few days to make sure everything is okay before sending her home." The doctor said.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head taking all the information in, "When will she wake up?" Danny asked.

"Soon. The medication is pretty heavy and it was a lot of trauma that happened very quickly to her body. Give her some time." The doctor smiled.

Danny clasped his hands together, resting his forehead on them as he took a deep breath. Linda was okay. She'd recover. He didn't know who did this to his wife or why but Danny Reagan wasn't going to let them get away with it.

"You okay Dad?" Jack asked.

"Can you call Sean? With someone breaking into Jamie's I want to make sure he and Lucy are okay." Danny said.

"Sure." Jack nodded his head.

Danny looked at his phone to see if Jamie had called yet, "Shit." He sighed noticing the time, "I need the kids picked up from their after-school program."

"I can do it. I have to get Gus and Maddie from daycare anyway. I'll bring the kids back to your house and make dinner. Want me to take Spense from daycare here?" She asked Danny.

"No. He can stay up there. He's fine. They won't mind. You need to wait though for a police escort." Danny told her.

"I'll take care of it." Jack said softly, "Grandpa just walked off the elevator. You want me to send him in?" Jack stood from his chair.

Danny shook his head, "Tell him to call Jamie. I want a few minutes with your Mom."

"Okay." Jack put his hand on Kathleen's back as they walked out of his mother's hospital room. Jack pulled the door closed behind him.

Danny waited until Jack was out of the room before turning to Linda. He gently ran his fingertips down the side of Linda's face where she'd been scraped and cut from falling onto the road, "Hey baby." He sighed, "You take your time. Rest. But don't go for too long. I already miss seeing your beautiful eyes." Danny kissed Linda's forehead, "I love you." He whispered, "When you wake up I'll be right here." Danny put his head on the bed as he stared at his wife. Watching her chest rise and fall. The monitors in the room beeping softly as he held her hand in his. His thumb rotating in small circles on the back of her hand. Danny had no idea who would attack Linda and Margaret at the same time. He was sure it was a coordianted attack. There was nothing in the world that was going to stop Danny and Jamie from finding justice for their wives. If there was anything the Reagan family stood up for and protected the most, it was their family.


	10. Chapter 10

It was only a few short hours until Danny felt Linda's fingers shift. Her face scrunched up and her eyes fluttered open, "Danny." Linda called out softly for her husband.

Danny squeezed her hand, "Hey Babe." He smiled. Danny sat up a bit straighter so he could look into her eyes, "There's my guardian angel." He flirted with her, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a car." Linda said slowly.

"Yeah." Danny murmured. He sat on the side of Linda's hospital bed. Danny pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips, "How do you feel?" He asked her again. His tone more serious than the first time.

Linda sighed, "I'll be okay. I'm really tired."

"Any pain?" Danny asked still hovering over his wife.

"Not much. I'm sore but..." She looked up at her IV bag, "The pain medicine is working." Linda sighed.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head slowly, satisfied with her answer. Danny pressed a kiss to Linda's forehead, "I love you."

Linda took a deep breath, "I love you too." She sniffled softly. Hot tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes. Linda squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to stop the tears before she became a sobbing mess.

"What's wrong? What happened? I'll call the nurses." Danny moved to hit the button beside Linda's bed.

"I'm not hurt. I'm okay." Linda grabbed his hand.

"Honey." Danny said.

"I'm not hurting or anything. I just..." Linda bit her bottom lip.

"What is it?" Danny gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was scared." She admitted.

"Oh, baby." Danny gasped.

"I was on the gurney and I couldn't' breathe and I felt myself fading and I was terrified. I just wanted you but you weren't there and I was scared." Linda said between sobs.

"I'm here now." Danny carefully held Linda close, "I'm here. It's okay."

Linda nodded her head, "I was just so..." Linda didn't finish her sentence. She breathed in deep taking Danny's scent with her. The warm comfort of her husband slowly calming her down.

"Why don't you rest?" Danny suggested hearing Linda try to muffle a yawn.

"You'll stay?" Linda asked her husband.

"Always." Danny smiled softly. He carefully helped Linda get as comfortable as she could before tucking the blanket around her. Danny moved so he could hold his wife while she slept. He leaned back against the head of the hospital bed, his hand softly running through her hair, "I love you." He said quietly, "I don't know how I'd live without you." Danny smiled.

He talked to Linda, sweet words falling from his lips to her ears, until he was sure she was sound asleep. He thanked God Linda had woken up. He didn't want to admit how scared he was when he found out not only was Jamie's wife targeted, his own wife was as well. Thankfully Lucy had been home with Sean when Jack called. The family collected at Danny and Linda's house to keep everyone in one place. Danny had told everyone that it was more important to stay at the house and keep all the children safe instead of at the hospital with him and Linda. The only exception had been Frank who hadn't left the hall outside Linda's room. Garrett and Sid sat beside their boss waiting for Danny to permit Frank to visit Linda. The halls of the hospital were full of NYPD. The Reagan house not only had armed officers inside, the house was surrounded by police including sharpshooters on the roof ready for anything. The neighborhood had been canvassed and road blocks set up on the surrounding streets checking IDs of every person that drove into the area. Danny had called Beaz telling her to report anything she and Rodriguez found to Jamie while Danny stayed at the hospital with Linda. As much as he was desperate to see how the case was progressing and his gut told him it was somehow connected, Danny wasn't going to leave Linda's side until she was ready for him to go. He didn't want her to wake up and find him gone with no explanation.

Danny sat on the small sliver of hospital bed not taken up by his wife praying nothing else would happen to their family. It was enough that Margaret and the kids, and Linda were targeted. God help the person that targeted Lucy or Kathleen. Or one of the small children. Even Erin was taking some of the precautions they'd set up. Police escorted Erin from the courthouse back home where she and Nicky stayed. Erin's reasoning was that she didn't think everyone in one place was a smart move even though they were under protection. Frank had tried to get his daughter to listen to his reasons for everyone congregating at the Reagan household but Erin vehemently continued to say no. Left to her own decision she and Nicky stayed in her apartment for the rest of the evening accepting the protection detail outside her building.

Danny slid his phone out of his back pocket doing his best not to jostle Linda around too much. He checked for any messages. His lips turning up as he saw a picture from Kathleen. She'd snapped, Grace, Faith, Sam, Charlie, Ava, Emma, Maddie, and Will, all in the playroom at his house playing together. Danny could see Margaret and Lucy in the corner of the playroom watching the kids. A second picture with Gus and Spense on the floor in the living room with Jamie, Jack, and Sean in the room followed with a third, with Jo in the baby swing ending the text. Danny had smiled seeing his children with happy faces. He was glad he relented and let Jamie pick up Spense after he and Margaret stopped by the hospital to check on Linda. Jamie had been right when he told Danny he wasn't thinking clearly telling Kathleen not to take Spense home with her. Danny looked down at his sleeping wife. He made sure to save the pictures knowing she'd wake up again later asking where her babies were. Danny lost himself in thoughts of the case as well as trying to figure out who had the motive to go after his family and why. He had no idea that soon one Reagan would become a casualty. That by following up on Joe's cold case, it would cost another Reagan's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't intend on a Reagan dying but I had a good idea while writing this chapter and now a Reagan will die before the end of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Linda woke up hours later feeling alone in bed. She reached out for her husband's hand only to find nothing but the blanket, "Danny?" Linda called out as she opened her eyes, "Danny?" Linda didn't immediately see him nearby.

"Right here, Babe." Danny walked in from the hall. He smiled at his wife, "Beaz called about the case I'm working. I didn't want to wake you. I stepped out for just a minute."

Linda nodded her head, squeezing Danny's hand in her, "Where are the kids?" She yawned.

"Everyone is at the house. Dad was here for a while but he went home about an hour ago. You were still asleep. We've got everyone staying at the house including Jamie and Margaret." Danny kissed Linda's forehead.

"Okay." Linda sighed, "And everyone else is okay?" She asked.

"Margaret is still a bit shaken up but she'll be okay. And Will and Jo are too little to realize what happened today." Danny told her.

"What about our kids? Are they okay?" Linda frowned.

"Jack and Kathleen were here with you for a while before I got here. He's been asking how you are and keeping tabs but I promised him that you'll be okay." Danny brushed a strand of hair behind Linda's ear.

"Did we figure out who did this and why?" Linda wondered.

Danny shook his head, "I'm working on it. I promise. I'll find the bastard that dared to even think that hurting you is okay. They won't get away with it. And God help them if they call it an accident." Danny clenched his fists, "I'm going to find him, Linda. And he's going to pay for this."

Linda ran her hand up and down Danny's arm, "Hey." She said to get his attention,"I know you will. I wouldn't expect anything less. But right now can you hold me a bit? My back is sore and I could really use your hug right now."

Danny's anger turned to concern in an instant, "Of course." He shifted so he could sit on the bed and hold his wife. Danny traced light circled on her back before rubbing it up and down, gently trying to soothe his wife's uncomfortableness. Danny wasn't sure what to do. Beaz had told him what they'd found at Marlin Wakefield's address. Danny held Linda a little tighter. None of this was adding up to anything good. What Beaz and Rodriguez found was scary enough. Now to add his wife and Jamie's wife as victims, made finding out who Marlin Wakefield and Katrina Calhoun really were.

* * *

Linda was released two days later with strict instructions from the doctor. When Danny brought Linda home he made sure the little kids were at school. The family cumulatively decided to run the days as normal letting kids go to school and family go to work with police escorts. No one argued about the escorts after knowing how Linda was run down and Margaret had a break-in.

Danny opened the front door, leading Linda into the living room. He ushered her to the couch, "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"I wouldn't move even if I wanted to." Linda smiled, "You've made that very clear on the ride home." Danny heard Linda tease him on his way to the kitchen. He carefully grabbed the small surprise he'd hidden from her and walked back into the living room. Linda's face lit up when she saw the small vase filled with flowers, "Oh Danny." 

"I'm so happy you're home." He sat down beside his wife on the couch.

"Me too." Linda peeked at the colorful arrangement, "You're so sweet." Linda turned to kiss her husband, "I love you."

"I love you more." Danny put an arm around Linda's shoulders.

"I love you the most." Linda whispered quietly. She placed the vase on the coffee table in front of them while she laid her head on her husband's shoulder, "Do the kids know I'm home?"

"Yeah. Grace is very excited. Faith can't wait to give you hugs. And Sam said he'd give you kisses on your boo-boos to make them better." Danny grinned.

"I miss them. It's been less than a week but I miss them." Linda frowned.

"I know you do. They miss you too." Danny assured his wife. He frowned as his phone started to buzz in his pocket, "Reagan." Danny answered, "Hey Jamie....Yes...Just got home, why?....When did that happen?....Okay....Why don't we cross-reference the EZ-Pass records?...Sounds good." Danny ended the call.

"Work?" Linda asked.

"Yeah but it's not important." Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Linda looked up at him, "If you need to work the case, I'll go upstairs and lay in bed to rest. You can go to work. I'll be okay on my own."

"No." Danny shook his head, "I'm staying with you."

"Danny. I'm okay. The stairs are the only challenge for me at the moment and standing and lifting. But I'll sit in our bed. I'll be okay." Linda explained.

Danny shook his head, pulling Linda closer, "I want to stay with you. It's fine. Work isn't as important as you are and I'm staying here." Danny told her.

"If you're sure." Linda sighed.

"I'm sure. I promise. I need to be here right now." Danny told her. What he didn't want to tell her was that Jamie took some of the evidence from the Wakefield address and found they had the address for not only Jamie's house but Danny's too. They had information on every Reagan including the daycares and schools the Reagans put their children in. Police were out in full force keeping the Reagans work and schools safe but that didn't mean a thing to Danny. In his mind, he was the only one able to protect Linda properly and keep her safe. Knowing Marlin Wakefield and Katrina Calhoun had studied the Reagan's made Danny nervous. Acting under the assumption they were both tied to the murders of Evan Calhoun and his boys, there was no way Danny was going to leave his wife's side unless he was sure she wasn't in an inch of danger. Every family member was protected. However, Danny missed the signs pointing to the one Reagan who would quickly become the next target. The one Reagan who's life would be cut short and die before anyone could save them.


	12. Chapter 12

Kathleen Reagan wasn't a stranger to being around cops. With her father being Massachusetts State Police and marrying into the Reagan family, she was just as blue blooded as the rest of the Reagan's. She had dropped the kids off at preschool and daycare before work that morning. She'd kissed her husband goodbye as they went their separate ways after breakfast. Kathleen smiled seeing the police detail unit follow her car to her office building. Kathleen pulled into the parking garage and shut her engine off. It was going to be a busy day. She not only had cases she was already working but she was being handed a few new ones today from her boss. Kathleen walked into the building ready for a long day. One of the officers assigned to her stepped out of the patrol car to escort her to her office. 

"Thanks so much. I'm sure you have things you'd much rather be doing than following me around." Kathleen smiled as they stepped into the elevator together.

"Oh, it's no problem, Mrs. Reagan. We're happy to make sure you and the rest of the family is safe. Besides, it's a nice change of pace for the day." He said.

The two made small talk while the doors closed. Slowly the elevator started to move. Kathleen felt her gut do a flip. Ten seconds later the elevator came to a screeching halt causing her to stumble forward.

"What happened?!" Kathleen asked.

"I don't know." The officer hit the alarm button on the electric panel. 

 _Something was wrong. This was an elevator in a government building. This shouldn't happen._ Kathleen thought to herself. She took a deep breath trying hard not to panic as the elevator jumped causing them to drop a few feet. Kathleen held tight to the hand rail and closed her eyes, praying the doors would magically open and she'd be on solid ground soon.

* * *

"I'm fine Jamie." Margaret said into her phone for what felt like the thousandth time. She was home with Will and Jo and two officers outside their home. The back door had been fixed and the alarm system reset. Jamie had a CSU team sweep the house just to be extra safe before they decided to come back home. Will and Jo were upstairs quietly napping while Margaret walked around the kitchen talking to Jamie, "You worry too much."

"I worry because I love you." Jamie countered.

"I love you too but I'm okay. I have cops outside and no one is going to come into the house. they'd have to be really stupid to try again." Margaret grinned.

"I'd say they were stupid to try the first time." Jamie muttered.

"Probably true." Margaret agreed, "Go back to work. Figure out who was behind this and Linda and the case and then come home so I can take a long hot bath without being asked to nurse someone or change a diaper or be told all about why Will loves the color blue."

"Oh, he likes blue today?" Jamie laughed.

"Because his Daddy was wearing blue this morning." Margaret grinned.

"I'll have to wear a different color tomorrow and see what he says is his favorite." Jamie chuckled softly.

"He does like to do whatever you are doing." Margaret put the last dish in the dishwasher, "Okay. Now go to work." Margaret told him.

"Okay okay." Jamie said, "I'll call you later."

"Let me call you. Then I can actually nap when the kids nap and not get woken up by my husband asking the police to knock on the door." Margaret said.

"You didn't answer my phone call." Jamie told her.

"I was asleep." Margaret teased.

"How about this? You text me or call before you decide to nap?" Jamie suggested.

"I love you. I'm going to take a nap. The house is locked and alarm on." She said double checking the locks and alarm as she spoke.

"Love you." Jamie ended the call. He went back to trying to connect the dots on Joe's cold case. He felt close to something, he just couldn't put his finger on it. When he did it would be too late.

* * *

"Sean have you seen my binder?!" Lucy yelled up the stairs.

"In your work bag?!" Sean yelled from the bedroom.

Lucy turned around to the hall closet looking for her work bag, "Got it!" As she turned around she almost bumped into her husband who was running down the stairs.

"Sorry!" Sean caught her from falling over.

Lucy kissed him sweetly, "It's fine." She followed him down the last two steps into the kitchen, "You sure you're going to be okay with the girls and be able to get Charlie from school?" She asked. Both Ava and Emma were being sent home from daycare. Ava had thrown up after morning snack while Emma kept saying her belly hurt. Since Ava was already being sent home, they'd decided to pick Emma up as well.

"I'll be fine with the girls and I'll be able to get Charlie." Sean smiled, "You're almost late for work." He noted the time on the stove.

"Crap! Okay! I'm gone! I'll be home for dinner! Love you!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out the door and hurried to her car. Not used to police being around at all times Lucy assumed the car following her was the police escort that was supposed to follow her to work.

* * *

"This sucks." Nicky grumbled.

"Yeah well it's not really fun for me either Nicky but you can't be trusted to be alone and not ditch the detail unit." Erin said from her spot at the dining room table. She was working remotely for the day and staying out of court. She'd tried to go in early that morning but Nicky had already given the NYPD a run for their money.

"I'm not a child." Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Then stop acting like one." Erin said, "Why don't you find something constructive to do with your time."

"Whatever." Nicky sighed. She walked over to the sink to pour herself a glass of water. Nicky practically growled when the pipes let out nothing but a few drops, "When does that plumber come by that was supposed to fix this. Wasn't it supposed to be fixed yesterday?" 

"Yeah. And because of your Aunt, I rescheduled it until today." Erin said.

"Does the NYPD let you do that?" Nicky sneered. She hated being cooped up in her mom's apartment. Held hostage like a prisoner.

"If you tell them who you are expecting before hand they will let them through." Erin rolled her eyes at her daughter's attitude.

"I hate this. It's not fair!" She stomped off to her bedroom leaving her mother at the table trying to get some work done throughout the day.

* * *

Linda was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a really cheesy made-for-tv rom-com while Spense played on the floor. Grace, Faith, and Sam had gone to school like normal but since neither Linda or Danny were working, they decided to keep Spense home from daycare. Linda watched as her baby held onto the coffee table to try and stack some blocks. Danny was doting on her hand and foot while he could. He was working on the case at home while making sure his wife and son stayed safe. The house still had police outside but Danny wasn't taking any chances. He had his gun secured on his person should he need to use it. Danny was in the kitchen cutting up some fruit for Spense when he heard Linda scream.

"DANNY!" Linda yelled loudly. Her heart was racing, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She was thankful her husband was nearby. He needed to be here. Linda's eyes went wide as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Danny ran through the threshold of the living room with his gun ready, "Oh my God!" Danny gasped as he saw what made Linda yell for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 2 back to back days off and Kevin has Tuesday off(by some small miracle we both have the same day off) So Monday and Tuesday I'll be in NYC w/ the boys(all of my boys) :) Tuesday Kevin is planning on "camping" and apparently decided that since the boys are up there to stay sometimes, he decided to turn the spare room (which really didn't have much other than an old futon, his desk and random stuff in it) into the boys room. And now they have their own beds w/ their own sheet sets(Spiderman for the older one, Paw Patrol for the little one) then decided to stop at the toy store and "picked up a few thing" so they don't need to pack toys when they visit. His excuse to this was "now they don't need to sleep together on the futon when you come up and they can have their own stuff." He's nuts. I love him. But he's nuts. I asked if this meant I get a dresser drawer now and his response was "I guess I can clear one out." LOL. He gives my kids a room at his house but is stingy about a dresser drawer. :)
> 
> side note: I'm kind evil because I won't be able to update until Sunday night/Monday morning because I'm working a double tomorrow. :) Enjoy your day and good luck figuring out who dies. :)


	13. Chapter 13

"DANNY!" Linda yelled loudly. Her heart was racing, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She was thankful her husband was nearby. He needed to be here. Linda's eyes went wide as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Danny ran through the threshold of the living room with his gun ready, "Oh my God!" Danny gasped as he saw what made Linda yell for him. Spense had let go of the coffee table. He slowly stuck one foot out taking an unsteady step forwards. Two steps later he stood very still before plopping down onto the floor and crawling to his Daddy.

"HE WALKED!" Linda said excitedly.

"Good job baby boy!" Danny picked up his little one while making sure his gun was secure at his side so he could hold his son, "Mommy scared the crap out of Daddy but I'm so proud that you walked." Danny carried a giggling Spense over to the couch and sat beside Linda.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Linda frowned.

"It's okay." Danny kissed her cheek, "I'm just on edge because of everything. I thought something was wrong." 

Linda put her head on Danny's shoulder, "Our last baby took his first step." Linda sighed.

"They are all so big." Danny mused. He set Spense back on the floor to play while he put an arm around his wife. The snack in the kitchen could wait. Right now Danny needed to be with his wife as much as she needed to be with him. The bittersweetness of seeing Spense walk for the first time weighing heavily on the two Reagans.

* * *

Lucy Reagan carefully drove her car to work with NYPD following her the whole way. She was almost to the office building when she got stuck at a red light that seemed to take forever to turn green so she could make a left turn through the intersection. Lucy looked quickly at the time on her cell phone while waiting on the light. When she looked up again she watched the light change from red to green. As Lucy started to pull through the intersection she didn't see the truck. The man who wasn't paying attention as he searched for something to listen to on the radio. The man whose eyes weren't on the road and the light change. The man in the truck that slammed into the front passenger side of her car. In an instant, Lucy went from one side of the road to the other as his bigger truck crushed her small compact car.

* * *

Kathleen had been sitting on the floor in the corner of the elevator with Officer Hayes for over an hour waiting on the fire department to get the doors open. Kathleen was thankful for the signal in the elevator which, if she sat very still and held her phone in just the right spot, worked enough to text her husband. Kathleen jumped when she heard a loud bang outside the elevator doors.

"It's okay." Officer Hayes smiled, "It's the fire department starting to pry the doors open."

"Oh thank God." Kathleen sighed, "I was beginning to think we'd be here all day." 

"Me too." The officer grinned, "Officer Reagan is outside with them too." He informed her.

"Yeah. He texted me and told me he was coming this way. I think he just wants to see if I've lost it or not. I hate closed cramped spaces. I don't even like our walk-in closet." Kathleen tried to joke to make herself feel better.

"Well if it helps we'll be out of here soon." He said to her.

Kathleen nodded her head, "Yeah."

Soon enough the doors were open. Kathleen found herself almost eye level with the floor. There was just enough space between the top of the elevator and the floor for them to be able to climb out of. Kathleen let out an audible sigh of relief upon seeing Jack next to the fire fighters.

"Having fun in there?" He teased his wife.

"Get me out." She bit her tongue in irritation. The fire department quickly and carefully helped Kathleen out of the stuck elevator and into her husband's arms, "Oh thank God." She hugged Jack tight, "I think I'll take the stairs from here up." She shook.

Jack squeezed her tight, "I'll walk you up." He said, "You sure you're okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm okay. Super scared of elevators but I'm good." Kathleen nodded her head.

Once everyone was deemed not injured Jack took over for Officer Hayes, escorting his wife to her office, to start her work day only a few hours late.

* * *

"When is this guy coming?!" Nicky whined. She stood in the hall with a towel and change of clothes wanting to take a shower.

"He should be here within the hour." Erin said.

"This sucks!" Nicky repeated a well-used phrase.

"Yeah well, you do you think I'm happy about it?" Erin asked.

"Whatever!" Nicky slammed her bedroom door shut.

Erin poured herself a cup of coffee when she heard a knock at the door. She set her mug on the kitchen counter to answer it, "Hi." Erin smiled, "You must be Mr. Cooper." Erin stuck her hand out to shake his, "Thank you for rescheduling last minute." Erin opened her door all the way to let the middle age man into her home.

"Mrs. Reagan. It's a pleasure. And please. Call me Marlin." The man smiled wide. Erin had no idea who she'd just let into her home.

* * *

Detective Jamie Reagan sat at his desk at the 12th precinct looking for any clue to tie together, the person that broke into his home, the person that hit Linda, and the case together. After hours of searching, he finally caught a break. They had a partial plate of the car that ran Linda over. That partial plate number matched the plate of a car that was registered to Marlin Wakefield. That was enough for a search warrant. Jamie called up his sister frowning when she didn't answer his call. He waited five minutes, then ten before calling back. Something wasn't sitting the right way. Something felt off about the whole thing. Jamie decided to give the officers on his sister's detail unit a call asking them to check in on her. It wasn't like Erin to not answer. 

When the officers arrived at Erin's door they were surprised at the scene before them. Erin Reagan's dead body was lying on the floor in her kitchen with Nicky's body only a few feet away in the hall. This would be the last murder Marlin Wakefield would ever commit. Not only had he left evidence behind. He'd enraged the NYPD to their highest limit. They weren't out to catch a murderer anymore. They were out to serve justice for the deaths of two of New York city's most beloved, Nicky and Erin Reagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to kill them both. :)
> 
> I'll update again later tonight since I'm off all day, but it's now naptime for Mommy. I was up till 5am in the ER with the kids. The oldest had a seizure last night. He's fine. He has them sometimes(they are absence seizures). They said he'll most likely outgrow them but he usually doesn't have any lasting symptoms, he has a seizure and he's done. But last night he started complaining his head and his eyeballs really hurt so I took him in as a precaution. And I find out....the kid has a sinus infection. The seizure was coincidental, there's no correlation between the two but I'm super tired from being in the ER all night to find out he has a sinus infection.


	14. Chapter 14

The Reagan house was filled to the brim with family and police. Once news of Erin and Nicky's murder made its way around everyone congregated. Kids were sent off to go play with close supervision by Kathleen, while the rest of the adults gathered around a stone cold Frank Reagan. Frank had kept himself together throughout the whole ordeal. He didn't speak much, letting Garrett take over for him at work while Danny and Jamie stepped up their efforts on the case. Linda, and Margaret doing everything they could to comfort their family. Jack was still working the beat. He'd talked to his father and mother, then his wife, deciding the best thing he could do was keep working for now. Sean had dropped the kids off, apologizing over and over about the girls not feeling well, then took off to the ER to Lucy's side. The crash was quickly ruled out as having no connection with his Aunt and cousin's murder, Marlin Wakefield or Katrina Calhoun. It was a simple accident. However, the driver of the vehicle that hit Lucy was at fault. When his blood tests came back with drugs and alcohol in his system he was arrested and charged. Still, no one was taking any chances. When Lucy was released first thing in the morning, she and Sean were going to his parent's house to stay until they caught the person that slaughtered two family members.

Linda sat on the couch tucked into Danny's side. She wished she could do more but being fresh out of the hospital herself, it was hard for Linda to move around much. Jamie and Margaret sat across from Danny and Linda as the two Reagan men quietly discussed the case. Frank sat in his easy chair sipping the whiskey he'd recently been handed.  Danny and Jamie were reading through the file Jamie had been looking through at the precinct. With the evidence, Beaz and Rodriguez had found the other day Jamie was able to figure out the Reagan family was being targeted. He'd only figured it out when he'd seen the photos Beaz had taken showing Joe's card on the desk. Danny and Jamie were working on figuring out where Marlin would go next when Sid rushed into the room.

"Sir." He said to Frank, "We got a hit on the license plate. Wakefield's car was headed into Staten Island, twenty minutes ago."

"Let's go." Danny said to Jamie.

Jamie nodded his head and started to wordlessly clear up their paperwork. Linda squeezed Danny's hand, "You come home to me. Understand me?" She asked more nervous about Danny leaving that she had been in years.

"Always." Danny nodded his head. He kissed his wife sweetly while Jamie had a similar exchange with Margaret. With a slight nod in Frank's direction, Danny and Jamie were out the door on the hunt for Marlin Wakefield.

* * *

Danny carefully drove to Staten Island following the directions to the last known location of Marlin Wakefield's vehicle. They carefully followed the GPS tracker to an abandoned warehouse. Not knowing what to expect Jamie called it in, hoping to get back up to their location. The warehouse was boarded up with large 'keep out' signs on the doors and windows. Jamie felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as they got out of the car.

"Split up?" Jamie suggested.

Danny nodded his head, "Keep your eyes open."

"You too." Jamie said. He ran around the back of the building while Danny entered from the front.

Danny carefully pushed open the unlocked door and entered the building. He slowly crept along the wall making sure he carefully swept the corridor he was walking down. Danny walked to the end of the hall when he came to a partially open door. He heard muffled voices of a man and woman. Danny attempted to peek inside the room however when he did the door creaked open more alerting the two people inside the room to his presence.

"NYPD!" Danny shouted as he watched them both reach for a weapon. Danny barely moved out of the way as bullets started flying at him.

* * *

Jamie was in the back of the building walking around a large room. Papers and documents were strewn across a folding table. Jamie picked up a handful trying to figure out what they were. After flipping through a stack he realized he was looking at legal paperwork about inheritance money. It seemed that through every family Katrina Calhoun had been married to, as she was the last known family member, she received all the paperwork for any inheritance money as well as all the money from liquidating every family's assets. That's why she had been married so many times. That's why she killed. To get the money. Jamie heard a noise behind him. Carefully he pulled his weapon and spun around, "NYPD!" He yelled.

"It's me!" Sean said keeping his gun pointed toward the ground.

"What are you doing here?!" Jamie hissed.

"Heard the call over the radio." Sean said.

"We thought we'd help out." Jack said coming from the other side of the room after sweeping it.

"Are you two here alone?" Jamie asked.

Sean nodded, "We called it in but so far, yeah."

"Alright." Jamie sighed.

"Uncle Jamie look at this." Jack held up a photo of Katrina and Marlin with their arms around each other's shoulders. As Jamie inspected the papers further he found evidence to suggest Marlin Wakefield and Katrina Calhoun were in a relationship together. They murdered to gain money from the men Katrina married. Jamie frowned seeing the fake businesses Marlin used to gain access to homes. Electrician, delivery driver, mechanic, plumber. Jamie sighed heavily. How could Erin have missed this? He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard gunfire erupt from the room next to him, Sean and Jack. Jamie and the boys ran across the room. Jamie shouted into his walkie-talkie for backup, praying Danny was winning the gunfight.

* * *

Danny wasn't in a good position to fire back at Katrina and Marlin. He had good coverage, however, he wasn't able to have a direct line of sight, "DROP THE WEAPON!" Danny shouted.

"ALREADY KILLED A REAGAN. I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Marlin yelled as he fired at Danny.

"YOU'RE NOTE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT!" Danny fired back.

"ALREADY HAVE!" Marlin hollered. 

"NYPD!" Jamie burst through the door firing at the two perps. He ducked as Katrina shifted her attention to Jamie while Marlin stayed on Danny keeping him pinned down.

Sean moved to the right to get a better angle while Jack went down the stairs to the left, "POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Sean fired his gun at Marlin hoping he'd be able to draw Marlin's attention away from Danny.

Jack shot towards Katrina with the best line of sight out of the four Reagans. His eyes went wide as time stood still. Katrina fired back. Jack had no time to move as her bullet ripped through the air towards him.

"NO!" Danny watched in horror as the bullet hit Jack. In that moment the world stopped. Danny felt like he blinked and the room was full of ESU and other officers with the perps on the ground and being taken into custody. Danny ran to his son, who lay bleeding on the ground, "Jack! Can you hear me?!" Danny dropped to his knees beside his son.

"Ambulance is on the way." Jamie put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny put pressure on Jack's arm where the bullet hit him, "It's okay, Jack. You're going to be fine." Danny wasn't sure if his words were to calm himself or his son.

Jack winced in pain, "Damn." He grumbled. Sean looked over at his father then back to his brother unsure of what to do now that ESU had arrived and was taking care of Marlin and Katrina, "Why don't they tell you in the academy how much being shot hurts? Holy shit."

Danny stifled a laugh, "Because then you'd all leave on day one." 

"Bro, you're wife is going to be so pissed." Sean said.

"Can they give me pain meds to make me sleep? She can yell at me while I'm asleep." Jack sighed.

"That's part of the job. Being married and a cop. A pissed off wife when you get hurt. Trust me. Once your mother was so mad at me she made me sleep on the couch after I got shot." Danny smiled, "Ambulance is here." Danny said, "You're going to be fine." 

"Yup." Jack nodded his head. He trusted his father's quick judgment of a non-fatal gunshot wound.

Jack was quickly loaded into the ambulance with Danny riding alongside. Jamie and Sean following in the sedan Danny and Jamie had taken from the house. Jamie pulled out his phone. Somehow he'd been tasked with calling the family to let them know what happened. He wasn't sure who was going to be more upset. Margaret, Linda, Kathleen or even Frank seeing as how they were still reeling from the loss of Erin and Nicky. 


	15. Chapter 15

Linda Reagan had been angry with her husband many times before. They'd fought and argued over lots of things over the twenty-eight years they'd been married. She wasn't quite sure how she felt at the moment. On one hand, she was mad at Danny. On the other, she knew it was probably irrational. After all, Danny didn't make Jack and Sean follow him and Jamie. She knew Danny would have put himself in Jack's spot in an instant.

"He's going to be fine." Danny said to his wife as they waited to hear from the doctor, "That bullet, it went right through him. Just a few stitches."

"That's not just a few stitches." Linda countered. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay. So a bit more than a few stitches. But he will be fine. I promise." Danny put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Linda glared at him, "I know. I just hate this." She hated feeling this upset. She hated that she was angry and wanted to cry at the same time.

Danny pulled her close, "Me too." Danny pressed his lips to his wife's temple.

"God. And Erin and Nicky." Linda wiped her tears, "I don't know what I would have done if Jack...If he-" Linda sniffled.

"But he's not. He's okay. He's in that room probably getting an earful from Kathleen for getting hurt." Danny wrapped his arms around Linda, "Our boy is going to be just fine." Danny whispered as Linda silently cried into his chest.

Danny and Linda sat in the hospital waiting to see Jack. Once they visited him and made sure he was okay they went home for the night. 

* * *

The house was practically empty. There were fewer officers guarding the Reagan residence than there were before Danny and Jamie left the house. Jamie took his family home as did Sean. Gus was asleep in the playpen in Sam's room while Maddie slept in the sleeping bag on the floor of Faith and Grace's bedroom. Frank had turned in for the evening long before Danny and Linda returned home.

Linda followed her husband up the stairs to their bedroom after checking in on their own children and grandchildren. Quietly the two of them got ready for bed. Linda watched as Danny changed. His movemnets slow and distracted. She wondered if he felt at fault for his sister and nieces deaths. He was home with Linda who had been safe, watching their baby walk for the first time when they got the news that Erin and Nicky were murdered. Linda turned to her husband as he climbed into their bed. She wrapped her arms around Danny wishing she could take the pain away from him. She could see it in his eyes. She could feel the way he held her close. The way his voice faltered but quickly corrected itself. 

"I know she was a handful. I know Erin and Nicky both did some horrible things. But..." Danny sighed.

"She was still your sister." Linda said softly.

"And our niece." Danny hugged Linda close, "My father has lost half of his kids. I can't even imagine how I'd handle that if I was him." Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry Danny." Linda tightened her arms around her husband hoping to offer him some sense of comfort.

"She wasn't always the best sister but still." Danny felt the hot burn of tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Danny." Linda bit her bottom lip.

"And Nicky was only a little older than Jack. Linda, I don't know what I would have done if we lost him today." Danny pulled Linda into a crushing hug.

"I know. But he's okay. He's going to be released tomorrow. All our children are okay." Linda clung to Danny not knowing what else she could do for him. She quietly said a prayer for peace so he'd at least be able to get some rest tonight. Danny held onto Linda as if she was a lifeline. He let the weight of losing his sister and niece finally sit on his shoulders. Danny wasn't sure if it was guilt over not being as close to Erin as they once were or if it was guilt for not knowing she was a target before it was too late but Danny couldn't shake the feeling that he was responsible for Erin and Nicky's deaths. He didn't prevent anything from happening to them. He failed to keep his whole family safe. Because of his failure, his father had now lost half of his children. Danny pulled Linda as tight to him as possible. He prayed for his family. That they'd never have to feel this pain again. He knew it wasn't a realistic prayer but Danny didn't care. He couldn't lose a child. His wife. His kid brother. He couldn't lose Jamie like he'd lost Joe and Erin. Danny was the oldest. They were all supposed to outlive him. Danny dropped a kiss to the top of Linda's head as she prayed for sleep.

* * *

The following weeks were sorrowful and depressing for the whole Reagan family. In particular, Frank and Danny. Frank had been much quieter and reserved. He kept to himself not wanting to talk about it to anyone. He didn't know how to handle the loss of his daughter and granddaughter. Danny's guilt stewed inside his heart and mind as the weeks wore on. The trial for Marlin and Kristina came up just after Thanksgiving. Linda swore it was the saddest Thanksgiving since Henry passed. Thankfully due to the heinous crimes against them the trial went by quickly. Both serving multiple life sentences. Christmas and New Year came quietly as possible as the Reagan family mourned their loss.

Linda hoped the new year would bring happiness to the Reagan family. However, she never expected it to bring so many different paths for the Reagan family to travel in the same year.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, January slowly faded to February as Linda watched Danny go from bad to worse. He wasn't sleeping or eating. He was spending all of his time helping his detectives with their cases, often trying to oversee multiple cases at once and work them all. Linda saw how thin Danny started to spread himself. How he tried to unsuccessfully juggle everything. He'd be gone before she woke up in the morning and back home long after she fell asleep. She'd feel Danny slide into bed beside her each night. Hold her tight and kiss her head. Some night she'd wake up enough to hear him talking softly to her. She'd listen to him beg her to never leave him. As if she ever would. She could feel the fear in his voice when he spoke. As if he was terrified of losing more family. He held her tight throughout the night, scared that he'd wake up one morning and she'd be gone. Linda knew Danny was still feeling the loss of Erin and Nicky. She wished she could do more for her husband.

One Tuesday afternoon Linda had just walked out of work to pick up the kids when her cell phone rang. Linda frowned seeing the number for Mt. Sini hospital, where Margaret worked, pop up on her phone. She shifted Spense to her hip to talk while she walked to the car.

"Hello." Linda answered, "Yes, this is she." Linda gasped, "How bad is he hurt?" Linda's face lost all color, "I'm on my way." Linda said in a shaky voice. She ran to her car, tossed her things on the passenger seat, buckled Spense in his car seat and fled to the hospital. Danny was in the emergency room. He'd been injured while following up on a case. He'd walked into an ambush without enough backup. A stupid mistake. One that could cost him his life. The words Linda prayed she'd never heard, ' _we are doing everything we can_.' ' _You should really get down here'_ Linda prayed the whole way to the hospital. She couldn't lose her husband.

* * *

Linda made it to the hospital in record time. She rushed into the emergency department. Her eyes fell upon Margaret standing at the nurse's station waiting for her.

"Margaret!" Linda yelled.

"Linda!" Margaret hugged Linda tight.

"What happened?! Is he okay?!" Linda asked, holding Spense close.

"He was apparently pushed or fell down a flight of stairs, it was some type of fight or scuffle he was in. I didn't get all the details. He was unconscious when he got in and lost a lot of blood. He's still in trauma room two." Margaret told Linda, "I called Jamie. He said he's taking care of gathering the family and getting them here as well as making sure kids are picked up and where they need to be.

"Thank you." Linda hugged her baby boy tight. She felt numb. Danny had been injured before. Worse than this. But it felt like this was the worst. After the monumental loss off Erin and Nicky, Linda wasn't sure the family could take much more. She knew she was starting to break. Linda needed Danny. She couldn't handle a life without him.

"Let me take Spense and you can go see Danny." Margaret held out her arms taking Spense from Linda.

"Thanks." Linda kissed Spense's cheek, "Be good baby." She carefully entered the trauma room where Danny was being treated. Now conscious and awake Danny looked over at his wife. Linda took a deep breath, "Honey."

"Hey." Danny breathed heavily.

Linda walked over to his side, "You okay?" Linda asked. She took his hand in hers frowning when she saw the line of stitches along the side of his eye, "What happened?"

"I'm okay." Danny lied to his wife.

"I see that." Linda smiled at the nurse who finished dressing the last of Danny's wounds. She waited until the nurse was out of the room before speaking again, "Danny, what happened?"

"The guy caught me off guard. It's fine. We got him." Danny tried to pacify Linda without details.

"Who were you with today?" Linda frowned.

"I was following a lead." Danny squeezed Linda's hand, "I was fine, then I saw the perp and thought I'd ask a few questions. I just didn't think he'd be this aggressive." Danny sighed.

"You didn't think about anything, Danny." Linda reprimanded him.

"Linda." Danny tugged at her forcing her to take a few steps closer to him.

"How could you do this? Now?" Linda shook her head, "You weren't awake when they brought you in."

"I'm sorry." Danny said sincerely.

"You can't scare the crap out of me like that." Linda said to him.

"I didn't mean to." Danny promised.

"But you did." Linda took a deep breath, "I'm glad you're okay. I don't know how I'd handle it if you weren't." Linda kissed her husband's lips sweetly.

"I love you. I've promised it a thousand times and I'll keep promising. I'll always come home to you." Danny cupped her cheek.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you come home broken." Linda said softly.

"I know." Danny slowly but carefully wrapped his arms around Linda pulling her into a hug.

"You can't do this. You can't be this stupid. You went into a situation with no backup. You could have been killed." Linda wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm okay." Danny said softly.

"What if you weren't?" Linda shook her head.

"I'll always be okay." Danny promised.

"How can you be so sure?" Linda asked.

"Because I love you." Danny stated.

Linda nodded her head. Not following Danny's logic but not needing to. He was here. In front of her. Holding her hand. For that she was grateful. Linda hoped this would be the wake-up call Danny needed to slow down and deal with the loss of his sister and niece. With Frank's birthday coming up then the twins Linda was sure both Danny and Frank would have a hard time with family events. 

Soon enough Jamie and Frank showed up at the hospital, staying until Danny was released. Linda teased Danny lightly about being forced to take a few weeks off by the commissioner but knew it was just as much for Frank's benefit as it was Danny's. When they got home that night Kathleen had been over, fed the kids and put them to bed. She left when Danny and Linda returned home after checking in on her father-in-law. In bed that night Linda rested her head on Danny's chest inspecting his bruising and stitaches. He was more beatedn and broken than he told Linda. Thre was no way a fall down a flight of stairs caused a three inch puncutre wound. Linda traced over the bandage lightly frowing when she realized he was keeping something from her. She prayed she'd find out what it was before it was too late. She hoped she'd catch it before her husband fell deeper and got himself seriously hurt. Linda prayed things would start to look up for the Reagan family. She didn't know how they'd handle another tragedy.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning Danny slept in while Linda got the kids off to school and daycare. By the time she was home Frank had gone to work, leaving just Linda and Danny alone for the day. Linda had called into work saying she needed to be home with her husband for the day.

Linda walked up the stairs to her and Danny's bedroom wondering exactly how she was going to talk to him. She knew he was hiding something from her. This wasn't just a fall down some stairs. There was no way Danny would have that puncture wound for no reason. Linda walked into the bedroom surprised to see Danny out of bed. She heard the water in the bathroom running. Rolling her eyes Linda walked towards the door ready to yell at him for getting his stitches wet so soon. Linda walked through the open door to see Danny standing at the bathroom sink with the water running while he shaved. He was shirtless, standing in just a pair of boxers as he ran the razor over his skin.

Linda could see the new marks, yellowing bruises, and welts on his upper body. The wound in question glaring at her from the mirror. Linda walked over to the counter and leaned back against it watching Danny shave. No matter what he was doing Linda always found it fascinating to watch him. When they'd moved things around in the basement and Linda insisted on being able to see him as he worked out, he relentlessly teased her about having the hots for him. Linda informed him that indeed she did find him hot and sexy, but that it was enjoyable to get lost in watching Danny. Almost as if she was people watching with her focus on the one person she loved more than anyone in the world.

Danny caught Linda's eyes on his body as he finished shaving his face. He washed his face before pulling Linda in front of him, "Hi." He whispered softly.

Linda put a hand to Danny's soft cheek, "Hi."

"I figured you were headed to work." Danny took a deep breath, holding Linda tight.

"I took the day off." Linda couldn't help herself. Her fingers carefully trailed down Danny's bare chest. Following the lines of his bruises. Pressing gently to make sure they were healing properly.

"I'm okay. I'm going to be just fine." Danny wrongly assumed his latest injuries were why Linda took the day off.

"I know." Linda nodded her head. She flattened her palm across the puncture wound on his chest, "What happened yesterday, Danny?"

"I told you. It was nothing." Danny tried to push her question off.

"Nothing wouldn't leave you unconscious when you got to the emergency room." Linda countered, "Or make you lose as much blood as you did. Or give you this." Linda said softly, "Just tell me. Please?"

"Honey." Danny frowned, "It was a fight between me and the perp. We were on the landing of a stairwell. I took a tumble down."

"Why didn't you wait for someone else?" Linda asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be a big deal. I didn't know the guy was going to be that aggressive." Danny said.

Linda pushed her way out of Danny's arms and walked back to their bedroom needing some space, "What if you got hurt? Really hurt, Danny?"

"Linda. I didn't. I'm fine." Danny followed his wife.

"Do you have any idea what I thought the whole time I drove to the hospital?" Linda asked Danny. He shook his head, "I prayed. The whole way there. Because I don't think I can live without you. And neither can your father. Or Jamie. We can't handle losing another Reagan. And you have to go off half-cocked on your own, then get hurt. And don't tell me you do that all the time because I've been married to the NYPD for as long as you've been a cop so I know darn well you should have waited. You  _could_ have waited." Linda shook her head, "I don't understand how you can put yourself at risk like that and not think about your family."

Danny sat beside his wife on their bed, "You guys are always in my mind. With everything I do."

"Well, it didn't look like that yesterday. And what about your father? Do you think about how he'd crumble if he lost you or Jamie?" Linda asked, "He lost Joe so young. And your mom. And Henry. And now Erin and Nicky." Linda closed her eyes tight refusing to cry, "How could he lose you or Jamie too?" Linda's heart broke for her father-in-law. He'd lost too many family members. It wasn't fair. A father was supposed to die before his children. Yet here he was, Frank Reagan. Almost seventy-four years old, with half of his children gone.

"I didn't really think of it that way." Danny admitted to Linda.

"Maybe you should." Linda looked over at him, "Are you ready to tell me what happened here?" She asked.

Danny hung his head, "He pulled a knife on me. I don't know what happened. I froze and didn't get to my gun fast enough. When I woke up I was in the ambulance but we'd caught the guy. The next time I work up I was in the hospital." Danny told her, "I'm fine though. We got the perp."

"And what happens next time there's a higher cost to pay?" Linda wondered.

"There won't be a next time." Danny put an arm around her waist.

"You can't promise that." Linda reminded him.

"No, but I can promise to pay more attention and take precautions. I never want someone to come to you and tell you how sorry they are that I'm not coming home." Danny kissed Linda's cheek.

"I love you." She turned her head to catch his lips.

"Love you more." Danny smiled.

Love you the most." Linda grinned. She sat next to Danny on their bed knowing this didn't fix everything but hoping her talk helped him see just how much he affected the remaining family around them. She hoped this would open the door for Danny to finally talk about his sister's death. To open up just a bit about how he feels. Linda said a quick prayer that this would be the first step towards Danny talking to her instead of buriying it deep inside where it would explode one day.


	18. Chapter 18

A few hours into the day Linda had gotten a phone call from Jamie who called to check up on Danny. Jamie let it slip that Danny had taken it upon himself to track down all of Erin's outstanding cases that were passed to someone else and help in any way he could. That's how he found himself alone with a knife-wielding perp. He wasn't taking backup with him since he took the cases for himself. It's also why he'd been working so much. Doing his job, plus the extra work he made for himself. Linda knew Jamie didn't mean to let it slip but once she questioned him he told her everything his older brother was doing. He was concerned about Danny too. He didn't want him to get killed because of a stupid mistake Danny made when he was too tired from working so many cases at one time. Jamie told Linda that he'd tell Danny that he told Linda about the extra case load knowing it would make Danny mad but someone needed to know before Danny really got hurt. Jamie could handle Danny being pissed at him if it kept Danny from getting killed.

After the phone call, Linda had time to think of how to approach Danny. She knew Danny was going to be mad and upset. As much as she hated to upset him she didn't know how to get through to him that he needed to deal with the loss of his sister and niece. That he needed to realize it wasn't his fault. That Marlin and Katrina had planned everything to their advantage putting Erin and Nicky in danger. Linda found herself standing in the kitchen making lunch for herself and Danny when Danny walked in dressed as if he was headed to work.

"Where are you going?" Linda paused while chopping vegetables.

"I just have to run to work for a little bit." Danny walked to the island in the kitchen sneaking a piece of green pepper.

"Danny. You're supposed to take at least forty-eight hours off." Linda said.

"I'm just going to be at my desk. I'll be fine." He smiled unconvincingly.

"What case is so important it's pulling you into work less than twenty-four hours after you were stabbed and tossed down a flight of stairs?" Linda asked her husband as she put the vegetables in the salad bowl.

"I have a few cases I need to keep an eye on." Danny told her.

"Erin's cases?" Linda asked coldly.

Danny sighed, "I just want to check on them." 

"Why are you checking on them?" Linda asked. There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to yell and scream at him for putting himself in danger. For scaring her. For taking on too much because he felt guilty for something he had no control over. She wanted to cry and beg him to stay home and rest before going back to work. But she knew part of her rant would be irrational and once her tears started he'd do whatever she wanted to make her stop crying. Danny never could stand to see Linda cry. Instead of ranting, Linda bit her tongue, took a deep breath and chose her words carefully.

"I just want to make sure they get taken care of properly." Danny explained.

"And you're the only one who can do that?" Linda took a deep breath feeling her anger rising.

"She was my sister." Danny defended his choice to take the cases.

Linda nodded her head, "But it's not your fault she's not here. It's not your fault she had open cases. You don't have to work her open cases plus your own job. Don't you see how that's too much? Or do you need a more serious injury to lie to me about for you to get it?" 

"Babe, I didn't want you to worry." Danny put a hand on Linda's back only for her to shrug it off.

Linda walked to the sink putting the knife and cutting board inside, "Well, that plan didn't work now did it?" She scoffed, "It's admirable that you want to take on the cases and close them. In honor of Erin. But it's stupid to do so many things that you make bad judgment calls and get hurt because of it." Linda shook her head as her heart ached at her racing thoughts, "What if something worse happened because you didn't take backup with you or because you made a bad call while you're working one of her cases?" 

"That won't happen." Danny sighed.

"You don't know that." Linda closed her eyes for a long moment.

Danny approached her again, attempting to slide his arm around her waist, "Baby." He said softly.

"Don't." Linda slipped out of his arms, "You want to go to work and keep pushing yourself until you really get hurt then go. It's not like I can stop you once you've made up your mind anyway." Linda crossed her arms, "I have an appointment with Dr. Bennett this afternoon so...." Linda trailed off.

"I didn't know we had an appointment." Danny wondered if he forgot about it.

" _We_ don't. I do." Linda put the salad bowl in the fridge not feeling hungry anymore.

"I always go to yours even when it's not for us and it's for you, I'm still there." Danny felt hurt that Linda had spoken so sternly with him regarding her appointment.

"I know. But you want to start keeping secrets and lying about getting hurt, which is an important thing that you could tell me even if you can't give details about what happened or how you could at least tell me your injuries instead of letting me find out by seeing them. And I'm probably going to vent about you being so..." Linda searched for a nice way to tell her husband if he kept things going the way they were, he'd be hurt again, "I'm just going to vent about you and how I feel about this whole situation."

"About what situation?" Danny asked.

"About you taking Erin's cases because you feel guilty for her death even though you couldn't have done a damn thing different. About you not caring about yourself or your own family because you have some hero complex at the moment to avenge Erin's death or some other bullshit that's going on in your head that you refuse to talk about for some unknown reason. About the fact that I had to hear about how you were hurt from Jamie because he was so concerned about you doing something stupid he told me everything to keep you from being hurt again or worse. I 'm going to talk about the fact that you lied to me. Flat out lied to me. Not just didn't tell me something. Or that you couldn't tell me about it because it's work related and I can't know. You lied. Thought you could cover up being stabbed. I'm going to talk about how you scared the hell out of me because I see you not eating properly or enough or just grabbing something on the run, not sleeping enough, and working yourself to death and I'm terrified of you not being aware enough to actually work and stay safe. That the more you continue down this path the more I envision you never coming home again. And I know that spiral in my head is going to lead to a host of irrational thoughts and knowing that those thoughts are irrational irritates me because I know it's irrational to start thinking that but I can't stop it. So I'm going to go today and vent about all of this because if I keep venting to you about it I'm going to start crying and I don't want to give you the satisfaction of seeing me that upset." Linda rambled.

"You think I get some sick twisted satisfaction out of seeing you get upset?" Danny didn't understand how Linda could think that.

"That's not how I meant it." Linda shook her head, "You don't like seeing me cry. But you seem Hell bent on getting me this upset. And if I cry you're just going to give in and that's not what I want. I want you to realize what you're doing without me crying about it to get through to you." Linda crossed her arms, "Please stay safe at work. I love you." Linda walked out of the room not waiting for a response from Danny while she tried to keep herself composed enough without tears. She didn't want to cry and get upset but there were so many thoughts in her mind she couldn't stop them. The more she thought the more she worried. The more irrational her thoughts became. And venting about irrational thoughts wasn't fair to Danny nor was it going to do either one of them any good.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Linda had gone upstairs to her room to get some space before Danny left for work. A few hours later Linda found herself walking into Dr. Bennett's office. If she had been paying closer attention to her surroundings she would have noticed the cars in the parking lot but instead, Linda walked into the office with her head full of thoughts. Linda sat for a few moments in the waiting room before being called into the office. She was surprised to see Danny already in the office sitting on the couch in his usual spot.

Linda opened her mouth to speak but found no words. instead, she sat beside Danny on the couch wondering why he was there. Danny looked over at his silent wife, "I can go if you don't want me here." Danny offered.

"I just didn't realize you schedule an appointment before mine today." Linda told him.

"He didn't." Dr. Bennett interjected, "He's here for yours."

"I told you I didn't want you here." Linda shook her head.

"I know that..." Danny started to speak. 

"Then why _are_ you here?" Linda cut him off.

"I wanted to be available if you changed your mind." Danny said.

"Oh." Linda nodded her head, "You sure it's not because you wanted to hear what I had to say because you knew I was going to talk about you?" She asked.

"Linda." Danny looked at his wife.

"What Danny?" Linda closed her eyes already feeling tears forming.

"I didn't...I wasn't trying to do that. I really just wanted to be here for you." Danny tried to explain.

"Well I'm glad you could tear yourself away from your extra case load you took upon yourself to stand by but I don't need you right now." Linda shook her head, "I don't need you to sit there and judge me for hating the fact that you lied to me or think of a way to justify the lie. I don't want to listen to you try to tell me you're working yourself to death for the greater good. I don't want to hear how important your job is. I know that. But you don't seem to realize how important you are to your family. Maybe you should stay. Then I can tell you just how much you scared the Hell out of me. So I can tell you that ever since Erin and Nicky died you'be been a thousand miles away from your family. You're not eating or sleeping well. You're not taking care of yourself. You were released from the hospital yesterday and you're back at work today. That's not a show of strength or power. That's a show of stupidity. You're working so many cases just to close Erin's outstanding ones. Even ones you had no direct involvement in. It's like you feel so guilty for her death that you feel some incessant need to finish her work or help with it. But that's not your job. And because you're doing another job along with yours, you're putting yourself at risk. You don't have any backup with you. You're lying to me. Telling me you were stabbed was like pulling teeth. I get that I can't know everything about your job. That comes with being a cop's wife. But lying about an injury is an idiotic thing to do. I had to hear about what you were doing from Jamie because you refused to tell me. Do you have any idea what it's like to get a phone call like that from Jamie? To hear how even he's concerned for you. How he's been hearing about you losing it at work and yelling at your detectives? It's only a matter of time before this reaches Frank and then you'll be in trouble at work. You lied to me. You just lied without even blinking." Linda shook her head, "Do you have any idea how my brain has jumped down the rabbit hole to you lying about this to you lying about everything? And how irritated I am with myself for knowing that thinking you're lying when you say you love me is a wrong thought? That I'm so pissed at myself for thinking thoughts about you leaving me because of a little lie that spiraled into a lot of big lies. That hearing the news of you hurt and unconscious had sent thoughts of you dying over and over in my head. That I can't fathom a world where I have to raise our kids by myself because you made a stupid mistake at work that cost you your life. That the more you spread yourself so thin, the more worried I get?" Linda wiped her tears from her cheeks, "That I'm terrified of a phone call to say you're gone. That I could lose you, the kids could lose you because you were too tired to think straight. Or you stalled because you didn't see something the first time. That the more sleep you don't get the more dangerous it is for you to be at work? Do you have any idea how much you scared me? Or how concerned I am for you? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care." Danny frowned.

"I'm not so sure you do." Linda admitted, "Or at least not in the same way." Linda tried to explain. She knew Danny loved her and their family. She wasn't questioning that. She knew her thoughts of him leaving were wrong. But he changed. Erin's death had taken a huge toll on him and Linda needed him to recognize that before he could do anything about the guilt, "Danny." Linda sighed, "It's like you feel at fault for Erin and Nicky's deaths. Like it was your fault when you had no control over it. They had NYPD outside the apartment and were still murdered. That's something that no one could have stopped. I understand she was your sister but you have to realize you didn't do anything wrong. Because it's eating you from inside and I don't know how to help you."

Danny felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Linda's rant hitting him in the center of his heart. He heard her voice shake. He saw the tears fall down her face. He felt how much she was hurting, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't set out to lie to you. I didn't want to worry you and that was stupid because you were going to see the knife wound and ask anyway. I don't know why I left that out other than a need to keep you from knowing and to not make you more upset than you already were after finding out I went down a flight of stairs. You have every right to be pissed that I lied to you."

Linda hated that she was crying at the moment. It made her feel weak and vulnerable when she also felt so angry, "We promised, a long time ago, no lying. Unless it was work related with you. There is no lying or hiding things from each other. I just don't see how you could do that. And you're working yourself to death. You're going to screw something up and get hurt again. Maybe even worse."

"I am doing everything I can to get these cases taken care of." Danny explained.

"At what cost?" Linda asked him.

"I'm careful." Danny shook his head.

"Careful got you stabbed and tossed down a bunch of stairs." Linda reminded her husband.

Danny nodded his head, "I'll be more careful next time."

"Why are these cases so important anyway? I know they were Erin's but I just don't get it." Linda sighed.

"Someone has to finish them." Danny explained.

"Why you?" Linda wondered, "Excluding the fact that I'm sure you feel some sense of duty to finish them and help as much as you can because she was your sister. Or is that the only reason you have?"

"I have to do something." Danny said, "I should have worked harder, been better. Then this wouldn't have happened. I know Erin and I had our share of differences and some of them were huge. But she was still my sister. This was Joe's old case that now took Erin and Nicky. It's not fair. And nothing is going to make that right but I can try to finish the work she started and make amends somehow."

"What about finding a better way to take over these cases yet not put yourself at so much risk?" Dr. Bennett suggested, "Could you disperse the cases out and oversee them while minimizing the extra work and maintaining a more stable work-home balance?"

"It's my responsibility." Danny shook his head.

"Who gave it to you?" Dr. Bennett asked. When Danny didn't reply she spoke again, "It sounds like because you feel guilty, you gave yourself more work by pushing to finish her cases. But that you bit off more than you can chew yet don't want to let go of it yet."

"I guess." Danny nodded.

"What would your sister want you to do?" Dr. Bennett wondered.

"What?" Danny heard her but he didn't think about it before.

"What would she think is the best use of your time? You killing yourself or putting yourself at risk while working so much and alienating your family for your job. Electing to work extra when it's not required and is causing problems in your home life. Not sleeping or eating well so that you make mistakes that get you hurt. Or would she want you to push through it all and get the cases done?" Dr. Bennett asked Danny.

"She was a workaholic." Danny said.

"Danny." Linda turned to him.

"But she always stood by our family motto of family first." Danny sighed. When he thought about it the way Linda and Dr. Bennett had put it, he saw where Linda was coming from.

"You used to do that too." Linda sniffled.

"What changed?" Dr. Bennett asked him.

Danny thought for a moment, "I lost my sister because I wasn't working enough."

"You were home with me. Protecting me." Linda reminded him.

"I should have done more though." Danny expalined, "If I worked the case more and did better she wouldn't have died. I should have been able to juggle both. I should have been able to do it all."

"Danny, the entire NYPD was on the case and still didn't get it solved until after Erin and Nicky were gone." Linda took his hand in hers, "You couldn't have done it all without sacrificing one or both parts of the job."

Danny squeezed Linda's hand, "I'm sorry I scared you. That I upset you. That I was an idiot."

Linda lightly shrugged her shoulders, "Thank you." She said softly.

"Danny, have you dealt with your sister's death? Taken the time to mourn the loss?" Dr. Bennett asked him.

"Yeah. I mean as much as anyone else has." Danny said.

"Then I think you need to remember that if she were here, what would she think is a better use of your time. Doing your job and coming home to your family, or working to the point where it becomes a safety hazard to you and everyone around you." Dr. Bennett noted a few things on her notepad, "We need to wrap up for today. Just remember that you have a strong wife to talk to. You should use that to your advantage. And Linda, understand that he's fulfilling a need still left as the big brother. Knowing that he's still helping his little sister with open cases to get criminals off the streets. And you both would do well to remember that you two need to fight together to win the battle. When you fight separately it's easy to be overpowered by the enemy."

Danny and Linda each nodded their heads, "Thank you." Danny shook Dr. Bennett's hand. The two of them scheduled the next appointment and walked out hand in hand. Linda hoped this would pulled Danny back and make him see how his decisions affected the family and how he was overdoing it at work, trying too hard, taking too many risks and pushing himself to a point where he was going to break which wouldn't be good for anyone when it inevidibly happened.

 


	20. Chapter 20

As the weeks wore on Sam and Faith turned nine years old. Towards the end of the month, Linda noticed an uptake in Danny's work load. He'd been working long hours and went in on his days off. They'd had a few more sessions with Dr. Bennett addressing Danny excusing a lie by saying he was protecting Linda or using her as an excuse not to come clean when clearly something was wrong and Linda's quick reaction to crying when she was upset. Both Reagan's working together through the small bumps in the road. 

One Saturday morning while the kids were watching cartoons after breakfast Linda was gathering items for a day out. Danny had the day off and they planned on taking the kids ice skating that morning, then to lunch before coming home for the afternoon. Linda was checking through the diaper bag in Spense's room when Danny walked in. 

"Hey." He kissed Linda's cheek, "I got called into work."

"Again?" Linda sighed.

"I'm sorry honey. I know we were supposed to go out today." Danny set his hands on her hips, "We've just been swamped lately."

Linda nodded her head, "I know. And I know you can't help it. I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed." Linda explained, "I was looking forward to skating."

"Rain check?" Danny asked.

"Only because I like you so much." Linda teased.

"I love you." Danny kissed her sweetly.

"I love you more." Linda held Danny close. He'd been working so much lately the kids were starting to ask why Daddy wasn't home a lot. Grace had even asked about her parents being upset at each other and separating after overhearing Danny and Linda argue last week. It took both of them to sit down with Grace and explain that Daddy was really just busy at work. That him not being home wasn't because her parents were divorcing. Daddy was just busy. Grace didn't believe her parents until she confessed her fear to Jack on Sunday after dinner and he promised that their father was working and that their parents loved each other but sometimes even Jack missed dinners and fun things with Kathleen and the kids because of work.

"I love you the most." Danny squeezed Linda tight. Danny held his wife for a moment before letting go. As much as he wanted to stay with her in his arms and spend the day with his family he had something important to do. And if it went well he hoped he'd have a happy wife at the end of the day. Part of him felt bad for keeping Linda in the dark. Especially after how he handled his sister's death and how he'd lied when he'd been hurt. He hoped she'd see this for what it was. Something good that he didn't want to spoil and not a lie by omission. Danny kissed his wife once again before leaving the house headed for One Police Plaza.

* * *

A week later Sean and Lucy celebrated their first year of marriage together. Danny's forty-seventh birthday followed. The night of his birthday found Danny and Linda getting themselves ready for bed, long after the house was empty and the kids were asleep. Linda was in the bathroom washing the makeup off her face when she heard Danny answer his phone.

"Reagan." Danny answered the familiar number, "Yeah....I did?...Are you sure?...You're positive that's the result?..." Danny nodded his head while he listened. Linda stepped out of the bathroom wondering who he was talking to, "Of course my father said something...You know us Reagans..." Danny smiled, "Okay...thank you...you too...yes Sir....I will be there, first thing....yes Sir....bye." Danny didn't see Linda behind him as he grinned ear to ear. The good news he'd been waiting on finally came. Danny put his phone back on the charger and turned around.

"Everything okay?" Linda asked.

"It's perfect." Danny strode over to where Linda was standing. He put his arms around her waist, "You look gorgeous." His eyes roamed over her body. Linda wondered what he meant. She wasn't wearing anything special at the moment. When she heard Danny on the phone she'd quickly thrown on her robe assuming he was going to leave for work. She had a sexy slip to wear but in anticipation of Danny leaving Linda hadn't thought to put it on yet, "I need to tell you something." Danny said softly.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head not knowing what to expect.

"I lied to you." Danny admitted. He watched the flash of hurt cross Linda's eyes, "A few weeks ago. We had a day planned with the kids and I went to work."

"Ice skating." Linda murmured, "You didn't go to work?" Linda asked.

"Not exactly. I went to One-PP." Danny said, "I took the Lieutenant's exam." Danny confessed.

"You what?" Linda was surprised at his confession. She'd never heard him say anything about taking the exam or moving up. She wondered what his motive was.

"I took the Lieutenant's exam. That was Sid Gormley. He wanted me to know I passed and I have a meeting tomorrow morning with my father." Danny explained.

"Danny. You...why?" Linda asked, "Won't this keep you at a desk more often?"

"Yes. It will. And when I take the Captain's exam that will keep me at a desk more than this will." Danny pulled Linda close, "I can't keep watch over everyone twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. But I can make sure that I make fewer enemies along the way that could possibly want to harm my family. If desk work will keep you and our children safer than I'm willing to do that. Besides the pay raise was a good silver lining."

"You already sacrificed when you took the Sergeants exam." Linda reminded him, "I don't want you to stop doing what you love because you think it keeps us safer."

"I know it will keep you safer, and I'm still a cop. I still get to be on the street but in more of an administrative role." Danny explained.

"For as long as I can remember you wanted to be on the streets. Are you sure about this?" Linda asked him. She was happy he passed the exam but she wanted to make sure he did it for the right reasons.

"And the older I get, the more I see what I have to lose by being out there. The more I see the danger. The more people I lose that are close to me, the more I want to hold you and the kids tight and never let go. Linda, I love you. I love our kids. And our grandkids. And God-willing I'll still be around for us to have great-grandkids." Danny kissed Linda's lips, "I don't want that vision to go away. I don't want to miss anything. I've done my time as Sergeant. Now it's time for me to make the next step. And plan the next steps after."

"And you promise you're really sure about this?" Linda asked, "I don't want you doing it just because you think that's what I want or anything like that."

"I'm doing this because it's what I want. What I think is best for us. What I think is best for our family. What I think is best for me. I want to do this." Danny brushed a strand of hair behind Linda's ear, "I'm sorry I lied. But I didn't want to jinx myself or have to tell you I didn't pass." 

"I don't think that's a true lie." Linda smiled, "I think this was more of a surprise." 

"I like the way you think Mrs. Reagan." Danny's hands slipped to the front of Linda's waist, untying the loose knot on the belt of her robe.

Linda blushed, "If you like how I think, you'll love what I do, Lieutenant Reagan." Linda let the robe fall to the floor. She took advantage of the moment Danny took to stare at her body to slip her hand into the waistband of his pajama pants. Linda settled her hands under his boxers on his hips, slowly sinking to her knees in front of her husband. Linda tugged Danny's pants down. She smiled as his hand slipped into her hair. Linda teased Danny kissing and touching him everywhere except the one spot his body ached for her touch. She could feel him tug her hair slightly desperate for her lips on him. Slowly she stroked him until he was straining not to burst in her hands. Linda heard Danny's ragged breathing above her. Taking pity on her husband Linda's mouth sunk onto him. The tip of her nose touching his skin as she took him in one stride. Danny didn't expect Linda to be that quick. He felt her tongue swirl as she bobbed her head. Linda kept going until Danny called out her name. Not one to waste Linda swallowed every drop of her husband until she was sure he was done before pressing a light kiss to his tip. She pulled back just slightly to kiss the surrounding area. Linda squeezed her husband's ass while her lips marked her territory. Linda grabbed the hem of Danny's shirt kissing her way up as she exposed his skin. She traced over her name then left a kiss over Danny's heart before finding his lips against hers, "That was for making Lieutenant." She told him.

"And here I thought that was part of my birthday present." Danny grinned.

Linda shook her head, "Oh no. Your birthday present is next." Linda led Danny, who kicked off his pants, to their bed. She gently pushed Danny onto their bed before climbing on top of him. Linda gasped when he flipped the two of them over, "Danny!"

"It's  _my_ birthday." He replied.

Danny laughed softly as he heard Linda moan when his mouth found her breast. With his mouth and tongue working on one breast, Danny's hand wandered to the other. He rolled Linda's nipple between his fingers grinning when he heard her whimper in pleasure. Danny swapped sides once again on a mission to hear his wife moan his name. Danny kissed his way down Linda's body stopping to kiss every imperfection in her skin as if he could heal her with his lips. When his fingers dipped inside his wife he couldn't help but feel pride in himself after realizing how ready she was for him. Danny took his time kissing down Linda's inner thighs and back up again before his tongue darted out. Danny worked his wife over and over bringing her close to her peak then letting go. As if his tongue was searching for something but not quite finding it. Linda felt her body tense as Danny pushed her over. Danny's name fell from her lips as he wasted no time in drinking her up. Danny pushed Linda again and again until all she had left was tiny aftershocks clenching her whole body at once. Danny kissed his way back up Linda's body pausing at her breasts to mark them. Once they each sported a small yet significant angry red mark Danny worked his way back up his wife's body until their lips met. 

Linda reached between the two of them squeezing and stroking her husband. She was desperate to feel him. Linda pulled her legs up around Danny's waist pulling him as close as possible. Her thumb swiping across his tip pulling him to his own edge. Danny reached for her wrist pulling her hand off him knowing that if she kept doing that he'd never get to feel her the way he wanted tonight. He pinned her hand above her head, before finding her other wrist and pulling that arm over her head. His fingers covered her wrists as he slowly teased her by barely pushing in. Danny saw the slightest hint of panic settle in Linda's eyes. Instantly he moved his hands from her wrists to the palms of her hands, intertwining their fingers. He waited for the fear to evaporate before moving. Linda nodded her head. She lifted it off the pillow just enough to kiss her husband. His lips magnetically attached to hers as he filled her. Danny kept his pace painfully slow wanting to drag this out for as long as he could. Danny took his time making love to his wife bringing her up high only to let her simmer down before he brought her to the top, teetering over the edge. Danny was so focused on Linda's body that his own took him by surprise. The tingle of every nerve in his body lighting up at the same time shocked Danny in the most amazing way. He bit into Linda's neck as he exploded inside her. Knowing how close Linda was Danny slipped a hand between them to give her a hand. He kissed the bruise he'd made as he felt her pulse around him. He'd pushed her over the edge once again that night. He felt her squeeze his hand as she tried to remember how to breathe. Danny swore he never heard a more amazing sound than the sound of his name coming from his wife's mouth as she came down from the clouds.

Linda groaned as Danny rolled to his side, slipping out of her. He pulled Linda close to him, peppering kisses down her cheek to her neck then back to her lips. Linda blushed deep red as she shivered in his arms. Danny pulled the blanket up around the two of them.

"I love you." He held Linda close.

"Love you more." Linda sighed happy and content.

"Love you the most." Danny kissed her lips.

"Thought I was supposed to be treating you since it's your birthday?" Linda yawned.

"Yeah well..." Danny shrugged, "It's my birthday and I wanted to make love to my amazing, beautiful, gorgeous wife. Which I did. And would be willing to do again once I get more energy." Danny grinned.

The two lay cuddled in bed together until they heard Spense over the baby monitor, "Up! Up!" He yelled.

Linda touched her finger to her nose, "Not it." She laughed.

"It's my birthday." Danny countered.

"And he loves his Daddy very much and probably has a present for you. It's not one you want but I'm sure he's up because it's in his diaper." Linda giggled.

"Dada! Up!" Spense cried over the monitor.

"See. He wants you." Linda grinned.

Danny shook his head with a smile. He tossed the blanket back, then searched the floor for his pajama pants. Linda ogled her husband as he slid on his boxers and pants before going to see what woke up their baby boy. Linda stole Danny's t-shirt from the floor and slipped her panties on before burying herself back under the covers. She was dozing lightly when Danny walked back into their bedroom. He carefully climbed into bed taking Linda in his arms.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you." Danny said to her.

"What's that?" Linda opened her eyes to look at Danny.

"I was thinking about getting a vasectomy." He said.

"Why?" Linda asked, "It's not like we can have more kids." She said referring to her hysterectomy.

"I know that. And I know that this isn't going to happen but if it does..." Danny kissed the top of Linda's head, "I love Spense. So much. I can't imagine _not_ having him. He's our last baby and it's been amazing. But if something ever happens again, I...I don't want to do this again. I don't want to ever have that chance. I don't want to put you through this again. I don't want to go through it. And if the only way I can actively prevent it is a vasectomy then that's what I need to do." Danny explained to Linda.

Linda listened quietly to what Danny had to say. She couldn't deny his reasoning and logic made sense. She wondered how long he'd through about it, "Okay. I can understand that." Linda nodded her head, "How long have you thought about it?" She asked.

"Months. I haven't done anything. Not even an appointment. I've been thinking about it though and I think it's a good idea." Danny told her.

"I'm behind you. One hundred percent. If you think this is something you feel a need to do, I get it." Linda said.

"Are you okay with it?" Danny asked.

"It's not my body. It's not my choice to make. This is something that you're doing because it lowers a risk that may or may not be a problem in the future." Linda said, "It makes sense." She thought logically about the whole thing.

"Okay. I just didn't want to throw it on you and tell you I was doing it regardless of your input. You're my wife. And while I see that it's ultimately my decision, I want you involved in the final say on this." Danny said softly, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Linda blushed, "You can always tell me again."

Danny kissed Linda deeply, "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Linda found his lips with hers.

"Impossible. I love you the most." Danny teased. The two lay in bed curled up together quietly talking until Linda started to fall asleep with her head on Danny's chest. Her thoughts on her husband and how they were each working on changing for the better of themselves and for each other. How the fire and rage inside her husband consumed him from the inside and how he was learning to control that fire. Linda fell asleep with Danny's arms around her warding off any bad dreams or monsters in the night. Linda wasn't sure what the next step for her family would be. But she knew Danny would be changing jobs. He'd be working behind a desk more often which gave her hope of him not taking the blame when something happened. She fell asleep wishing she could see into the future to know exactly how being Lieutenant would work out for Danny. She worried he'd hate the job but have to live with it because there was no going back. As a Reagan, he had the urge to be on the street making a difference in the city. Linda's last thought before falling asleep was of how much love and adoration she felt for her husband, how devoted they were to one another, and how no matter what, they'd never stop fighting the fire, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends another Reagan story. :) I already have an idea for the next story. You ladies are super amazing and wonderful! I so enjoy our chats together! I hope you liked this story!!! I'm hoping to have the next one up sometime tomorrow before or after work, I'm not sure yet. :)


End file.
